Vampire Tears
by Asaki Hikaru
Summary: When a girl is prophecized to be the one to make all the vampires happy, only one will claim her, but can he keep her safe and away from the others?
1. Prologue

Vampire Tears  
  
My first fic.hope it's not terrible *worry worry*  
  
Anyway, I started up this fic after a massive idea that struck me and has been bugging me to be written down, so here it is. I guess I should put a couple notes to clear up some things. This is based off "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust" The first part of the fic is before the movie and I used my own adaptation of Poke's story (I do NOT know if this is how it happened, this is wild imagination) The second part occurs during the movie, then afterwards (would hate to rewrite that whole movie.most annoying.) I hope you all enjoy and don't mind reading a serious fic, because it is, and be prepared to cry sometime (I did, and that's saying a lot) Enjoy ^ ^  
  
~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just another day of high school for Inga-go to the bus, get to school, go to class, get the bus again, and go home. After that came homework, piano practice, and then ballet class. In her last half-hour of "free time" after all that came time to chat to friends on the Internet.  
First block was the same as always, boring and stupid. The teacher did not know how to teach, so she translated all the lines of Othello into modern English during class, so the students did not really have to read the play whatsoever. Inga had already finished, so it was basically a "sleeping" period.  
First block ended after morning announcements. Break followed. Inga hung out with her friends during that time and talked about practically everything under the sun. The warning-bell rang to cut the conversations short, and the group of friends went off to their individual classes.  
For Inga, second block was gym-dreaded gym. She went into the locker room and changed into her uniform-a gray shirt and blue shorts. She strapped on her knee-brace, tied back her brown hair, and walked out for another session of running around.  
As usual, the class was to do some running before playing a game of Ultimate Frisbee. Inga could not run because of her knee, so that was no problem, and she did not mind playing Ultimate Frisbee either. While everyone was exerting themselves in running, she walked from the school down to the soccer field.  
As she walked, a sharp breeze struck her legs. She turned and glanced in the direction the breeze came from, but there was nothing. She walked again, but she felt more uncomfortable with each step she took. The sky slowly grew darker, but Inga ignored it and presumed it was a passing cloud.  
However, the sky did not grow lighter. Instead it became increasingly darker. Something was not right. Inga looked up from the ground up to the sky and her eyes widened in terror. Huge masses of black clouds were thundering towards her. She turned around and found them obscuring each horizon and thundering towards her.  
A loud thumping noise caught Inga's ear and she turned towards it. Her class was being picked off as they sprinted towards her for their dear lives. Behind them were a bunch of monsters that stayed under the clouds, but they picked off the running classmates one by one.  
Inga braced for the oncoming assault. She watched silently as her classmates were herded like cattle into a large group. The monsters guarded them. Three of the creatures encircled Inga and guarded her. They were huge, perhaps over seven feet tall and very bulky in mass. They held their numerous weapons in their many hands. Inga remained still and waited for what to come next.  
The sky was completely black. Darkness reigned over the scared, crying students. The monsters held lit torches to accommodate the humans, but it made them even more terrifying.  
Slowly and without warning, the three monsters around Inga stepped back about ten paces. As the distance between them grew, Inga saw a man walk towards her. He had short, white hair and dark, red eyes. A fanged smile played on his pale, yet beautiful face. His physical features were simply perfect and even the most terrified girl had to gape at his beauty.  
However, Inga was not intrigued by his dark beauty. What she saw before her was a creature that was once a man, but now was a monster for eternity. She would have felt sorry for him, but with his show of power and the monsters surrounding her, she was more annoyed.  
"Beautiful," the creature said seductively once he reached Inga. "Simply beautiful. Your legend does not do you justice."  
Inga did not reply but looked at him proudly with her chin raised and arms crossed over her chest.  
"Tell me, my dear," the creature asked her sweetly. "Do you know who you have the honor of speaking with?"  
"A power-hungry, arrogant, annoying vampire who believes women will fall for him because he has power and eternal beauty," Inga replied automatically. She would have punched herself, but that would have been most indignified around the vampire.  
The vampire gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, my beautiful prize, you have spirit. I'm so glad that I'm the first to find you."  
Inga remained silent and stared at the vampire.  
"We'll have so much fun together," the vampire said to her with a smile. "We'll be together for all eternity. You'll love me and bear my children-yes, many children."  
"I refuse to have a pig's children," Inga replied angrily. "Especially of condemned swine."  
"Who are you calling a pig, human?" the vampire retorted angrily. "I am your superior! You have no power over me! I shall do with you as I please!"  
The vampire grabbed Inga's shirt and slammed her into the ground. The impact jarred Inga badly, putting her in a temporary shock.  
The vampire straddled her and grinned. "I think we'll make our first baby, right now!"  
"I don't think so," a deep voice replied from nowhere.  
Inga looked around frantically to see the owner of that voice, but nearly screamed when she saw the dead eyes of one of her guards.  
The vampire stood up and looked around, trembling slightly. "Damn. Come out dunpeal! Come out where I can see you!"  
Inga saw the dunpeal go by in a flash, but she remained silent. Her body was still in shock from being thrown down, so she was forced to stay where she was.  
The vampire looked back at her and smiled evilly. Inga became truly afraid and tried to back away. The vampire straddled her and grabbed a fist-full of her shirt and pulled her up. His free hand raised a knife above his head, ready to cut her shirt off.  
Suddenly, and without warning, the vampire screamed and howled in rage and pain. He clutched the bleeding stump of his hand and backed off of Inga. She blinked once. When she opened her eyes, the vampire has a sword protruding from his chest.  
"Damn you," the vampire hissed as blood trickled down the corners of his mouth.  
"I won't let you, nor your kind have her," the dunpeal replied.  
"So," the vampire observed, "even the strongest fall."  
The vampire crumpled to dust and blew away with the breeze. Inga took deep breaths and held back her tears. She was so incredibly scared.  
However, as she looked at the dunpeal, her knight in shining armor, she felt calmer and safe. He was dressed in a black, skin-tight armor, which fit every contour of his body perfectly. He was very tall with pale skin, dark, long hair, and dark eyes. His black cape billowed slightly in the breeze, revealing the scabbard for his large, two-handed sword.  
As Inga and the dunpeal stared at each other, they forgot about the rest of the world around them.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Inga asked calmly.  
"If you mean force you against your will as payment for me rescuing you," the dunpeal replied. "Then nothing."  
Inga sighed slightly with relief.  
"However," the dunpeal continued. "Let me help you up so I can explain."  
"I'll stay down here for a little, if it's all right," Inga said, too shocked to stand. "Who are you?"  
"I am D, the hunter."  
"The son of the Vampire King," she whispered aloud. "Why are you here?"  
"You are a legend in my time and a prophecy. You've been hidden since the day you were born, but your cover's gone and now the vampires can see you. More will come, unless I take you with me."  
"I'm going to stay down here a little longer," Inga said and put an arm over her eyes. "There's too much to take in."  
"I can't let you stay for too long. You have to come with me or else your family will be killed."  
"You're threatening me!" Inga screamed and bolted up into a sitting position. "You're just like the others, covering your real plot with sweet words and fake promises!"  
"No, it's nothing like that," D defended calmly. "The vampires will come and kill your family in order to take you away. I can't protect you and your family."  
"You swear on your human side that what you say is true," Inga demanded.  
"Yes," D swore quietly. "I swear on my human side that all I say is true."  
"I believe you then," Inga said. She knew that a dunpeal's human side was their most precious and treasured side.  
"What will happen to me once I reach your world?" Inga asked him and gazed into his dark eyes.  
"You will come?" D asked to confirm it.  
"Do I really have a choice?" Inga asked. "Suffer alone or watch those around me die."  
"I'm sorry it has to be that way," D replied sadly.  
"It's not your fault, I think. Anyway, how will my family know where I am?"  
"There will be someone just like you who will take your place. She will have all your memories and emotions from before this day."  
"What of them?" Inga asked and pointed to the students.  
"Their memory of this event will be erased."  
"You swear everything will be fine?" Inga demanded.  
"If not, the let me die by the hands of the one I love."  
Inga sighed, accepting the answer. She could feel that her time here was drawing to a close. She watched as D pulled out a shot with a blood- red fluid in it. She raised one of her eyebrows in question.  
"It's for your survival in my world," D began. "It will give you certain qualities of the Barbaroy, creatures of the night. These powers will protect you when I can't help you."  
"Am I to fight with you?" Inga asked.  
"Yes," D replied simply.  
Inga looked at him, then over to the students. "I'm doing this for your sorry lives, not like you care anyway."  
She turned to D, then held out her arm. He took it gently into his delicate, yet slightly callused hands and put the needle to her skin.  
"This will hurt," he said.  
"It doesn't matter any more," Inga replied and turned her head away. "Just do it."  
"I'll take care of you, I promise."  
D stuck the needle into her arm and made sure it hit her vein. Inga winced slightly, but that was all. The red fluid entered slowly into her system, coursing through her entire body. The feel of it was bitter, yet sweet at the same time. However, once the vial was empty, Inga began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and head.  
After what seemed like an eternity of clutching her head and stomach, Inga screamed and was thrown into the air. Suspended about five feet off the ground, her back arched and arms and legs apart, light emanating from her eyes and mouth, and long, black hair flowing in all directions, Inga began to change. Two giant, black bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.  
Once the wings were extended to their full width, her eyes and mouth closed and her wings wrapped around her, concealing her curling body. Once her body was hidden from sight, a purple light surrounded her.  
After a little, the wings began to open once more, the bottom first, revealing her legs, which were being lowered to the ground. First one foot landed then the other. Her wings slowly unfurled to reveal her bowed head and crossed arms, as if she was an Egyptian deity.  
Once her wings were completely open, Inga lowered her arms and raised her head to show everyone the creature she had become. Her hair was straight and very long, and it had the most beautiful black color to it, which shined slightly purple in the light. Her skin was pale, much to the contrast of her darkly lashed, violet eyes. Her eyelids were shadowed in purple and her lips and nails painted the same shade. She wore a form- fitting, black, long sleeved shirt that came off the shoulders. A long, black skirt with a slit up to her lower hip on one side covered her legs and revealed black, leather, thigh-high boot. In one hand, a large, double- bladed sword glowed slightly. The sword must have been at least six feet in length, and was a menacing weapon indeed, seeing that its wielder had such power.  
Inga looked around, seeing the last scenes of her world before lowering her head to the ground. She turned to D, trying to hide her tears.  
D came to her and gathered her into his arms. Inga's wings folded around him in her own type of embrace, crying in his chest.  
D whispered some inaudible words and a wind picked up and encircled them. There was a flash of light, and there was no one standing in strange costume on that sunny field, one ordinary day of school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Inga opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of a vast, grass field, lying in D's arms.  
"So it wasn't a dream," she said to herself.  
She looked behind her and expected to see her wings, but they were gone. However, her luxuriant, black hair covered her back, proving that it really was not a dream, but her new reality.  
She looked around once more. Her double-bladed sword lay a couple feet away. In the distance, grazing contently, was a large, black, metallic horse with silver horns and red eyes. She turned to face D to complete her survey.  
Inga blushed when she realized the position she was in. She was on top of D, straddling his leg. His strong arms embraced her and held her close to him. It would have been so simple to kiss those beautiful lips of his.  
D smiled a little as Inga quickly scrambled off him. She blushed profusely as she sat on the ground and calmed herself. D sat up and smiled at her still, unable to resist that certain charm about her.  
However, his smile faded as Inga stopped blushing and inspected her body fully for the first time. Her nails were a normal color now, but her hands were still pale. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered her old life, the one she would never return to.  
D held out an arm and pulled her to his side. He could understand why she was upset. Her entire world had just been turned upside down.  
"Everything will be fine," he said as he stroked her hair.  
"What am I?" she asked and turned her violate eyes to him.  
"The injection changed your physical appearance so you could survive, like I told you it would," he explained calmly. "You have certain traits pertaining to them. The strongest ones come when you're in your 'ultimate' form."  
Inga nodded in understanding, then stood up and stretched. D stood after and picked up her sword. Inga was staring at the range of blue and purple mountains looming in the distance, then at the forest on the other side.  
D handed Inga her sword and gave her a belt to use with it. It was made of leather and had a silver buckle and had two clasps on the back for the handle of the sword. She attached the belt over one shoulder and across her chest. She attached the sword to the clasps and put her hair over the handle.  
"You just had to bring her," a voiced piped in once Inga finished with her sword.  
Inga looked at D and raised an eyebrow. The voice came from his direction, yet they were the only people in this field.  
"I told you it was a bad idea," the voice said again, "but you never listen."  
Inga glanced at D's left hand and grabbed his wrist. She lifted it up and turned his palm to the sky. On it was the face of an old man, a few teeth missing and wrinkles. His eyes were empty black holes.  
"Hello," the face said and looked at Inga.  
Inga's eyes widened and she took a step back, not believing what she was seeing.  
"He's a parasite," D said calmly as if it was nothing.  
Inga did not even try to question. This was a strange, new world, and anything could be real.  
"You'd have been dead a long time ago with out me," the parasite added on harshly, "and you know it."  
D remained silent and unmoving.  
"Still can't believe you brought her," the parasite continued in his ranting. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble now. I told you to kill her, but you never listen! She is a danger to you and all other vampires!" he finished off in staccato.  
D glanced at the parasite, but still said nothing, being used to his antics and constant scolding.  
Inga's eyes became sad as she asked the parasite, "Why am I supposed to die?"  
"Because you're a danger," the parasite replied harshly. "Actually, you're not supposed to die.it would just be very convenient for you to do so."  
"If you say that again," D finally said with an enraged tone, "I'll cut you off."  
D put his free arm around Inga's shoulders and pulled her to him, comforting her if she needed any.  
"How am I a danger, or a threat?" Inga asked quietly.  
"I'll explain," the parasite said nicely, not wanting to be on D's bad side.  
"Basically, in the end of all things, some vampires, and the occasional dunpeals, want to have some one who understands them. All they really want is to be happy, make sense?"  
Inga nodded and waited for the parasite to continue with the psychology lesson.  
"Well," the parasite continued once he got approval, "you're just about the only one who really understands vampires and it desirable, if you get my meaning. Vampires tend to like their companions attractive and young, which you do fit the mold-"  
"I don't need an explanation of why vampires like young and beautiful people," Inga interrupted and glared at the parasite. "I'm not stupid, so get down to the point. Long explanations, when not asked for, can be most irritating."  
The parasite growled.  
"So because I can make vampires happy," Inga concluded, "they will fight to have me and will end up destroying each other. This wouldn't be so bad if they left the fighting amongst themselves. Most likely many people will be recruited for their armies for false promises and all life on this world will possibly be destroyed. Am I right?"  
"Trouble D, trouble," the parasite muttered.  
D grinned slightly at Inga, proud of what she just said.  
"Guess I hit it dead on," Inga said. "How did the vampires know I was around though, that's the question."  
"You were prophesized by the Barbaroy," D answered.  
"Ah," Inga exclaimed. "That explains everything. So now what?"  
"We find work," D answered casually.  
"You found a job, didn't you," the parasite asked slyly.  
"Some children were kidnapped by vampires," D replied. "The town isn't far from here."  
"I hope we'll be in time," Inga said absently.  
D briefly glanced towards her, a little upset that she had so little faith in him, but what could he expect? Inga did not know his abilities.  
"Not that I'm doubting you," Inga added hastily and smiled like nothing really happened.  
D did not say anything, making Inga somewhat upset. However, she would not let it get to her. He would have to forgive her. After all, she did not really know him yet.  
D whistled to the metallic horse, which was still grazing happily. It's ears perked up and it trotted over obediently. Inga observed the horse's saddle and saw that it was slightly longer than usual and had two pairs of stirrups rather than one.  
The horse stopped in front of them and Inga patted its neck and told the horse how good it was. The horse nuzzled her affectionately.  
D took hold of the reins and held the horse still so Inga could mount. D gave her a slight push and Inga mounted easily since she rode horses in her old world. D mounted behind her and picked up the reins once more. As one, they turned the horse and galloped off to the mountains. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The town they came to was in the middle of the desert, far from any large cities. It faced the mountains that Inga and D headed towards. However, as the pair rode through the streets, people ran in fear. Shudders were shut, children were herded into homes and the doors closed and locked. It was only a matter of minutes until the entire street was empty, as if in an abandoned ghost town.  
Inga observed her happenings carefully, her face emotionless, but inside, she felt so sad. Were they really so terrifying?  
D stopped the horse at the gate of a churchyard, the meeting place. He stopped his horse before the gates, then gracefully dismounted. He looked up at Inga, waiting for her. Finally realizing they had stopped, she swung one leg over the horse's neck and leaned towards D. He put his arms around her waist and slowly lowered her down.  
Once the hunters were dismounted, Inga looked around at the churchyard. The iron gates, covered in vines and rust, were open to receive them. The stone walls, covered as vines as well, were topped with armed men, all pointing their riffles at her. As she looked longer at them, the fear in their hearts permeated throughout their faces.  
D walked forward slowly, so as not to give any alarm. Inga followed at the same pace. Once through the gates, they came to the courtyard. Trees, still green with leaves, were seemingly placed at random, but upon closer observation, they were carefully planted. A beautifully decorated, stone cross was in the center of the garden. Three people stood before that sacred symbol.  
"Are you the hunter?" the man in the middle asked, most likely the mayor of the town.  
D nodded in response, stopping two steps inside the gate.  
"Who's the other with you?" the second man asked. He was the sheriff of the town since he wore the badge.  
"She is my partner," D answered slowly as Inga remained silent and unmoving.  
"Do we have to pay double for her?" the mayor asked.  
"No," D replied quickly.  
Relief washed through the mayor's face. He looked towards the woman and nodded. She picked up a large bag of money and jingled it, making the sound of clinking coins resonate throughout the silent churchyard.  
"So what do we do?" D asked formally.  
"Ten children are missing," the sheriff explained. "Vampires are the culprits, nothing new. We, the town, want you to get them back."  
The mayor nodded to the woman next to him and se walked forward slowly, mystified and terrified at the same time by the two beautiful hunters before her. As she looked at D more closely, she was hypnotized by his beauty.  
Inga noticed the woman's reaction to D and walked up to obtain their payment. She walked up to the woman, who was standing in the middle of the churchyard, and stopped about three paces away. She inwardly smirked at the woman's face since D did not come to greet her. She held out her hand instead to take the money.  
The woman dropped the bag in her hand. To touch the hunter could be life threatening, or so it would seem to the foolish, uneducated human. She backed away as soon as the transfer was made.  
Inga tossed the bag a couple times to estimate the amount. She turned around and walked to D, still tossing the money. Once she reached him, she handed him the bag of money to make sure the amount was satisfactory. D weighed it, then nodded to Inga that it was enough.  
The two hunters turned towards the mayor, sheriff, and their "army" and bowed respectfully. They turned. And with D's arm on her waist, the two hunters walked out of the gate to complete their job. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As soon as the hunters left the town, Inga turned towards D and asked, "How can you deal with that?"  
D said nothing, but as Inga looked into his eyes, she knew that he was trying to find the right words to say.  
"After all they've heard of you," Inga continued after a couple moments of silence. "You'd think they would be honored that you would go out of your way for a job from such a poor town, and to save their children, their only future."  
"You'd think," D replied absently.  
Inga looked deep into his dark eyes, trying to see what he was feeling, but he was so sad, so very sad. Every part of her wanted to reach out and comfort him. She wanted to tell him everything would be all right. He would have no need to be sad again because.because.  
"Because I'm here," Inga accidentally whispered aloud.  
D looked at her questioningly, but once he saw those beautiful, yet distant violet eyes of her, he did not press the matter.  
Inga had finally realized that she truly was a threat. What if D had not brought her to this world, but another vampire? Would she try to comfort him? She knew that she would, despite her best intentions. This was her nature. If she was passed on from vampire to vampire, she would eventually feel the same for them, and the cycle would continue. What the parasite said was very true; she would make any vampire the happiest in the world. She should have been killed. It would have been better, but the wheels of time and fate were already turning, and what was done was done. There was no point in trying to change it now.  
Inga came back to her new world as she felt D's arm give her a gentile squeeze. That simple gesture let her know that things would be all right. She leaned back against him and let her head comfortably fall onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her tired mind and body.  
"Do you know where they are?" the parasite asked D.  
Inga slowly opened her eyes to the sound of it and looked around. Tall cliffs were on either side of them, covered in holes that were most likely cave entrances. Without thinking, she searched the caves for human life using her mind. She found the children, but their life forces were faint. She could sense the vampires, but only barely.  
"They're all in the caves," Inga answered the parasite. "There are a series of manmade tunnels that will lead us to the children, and most likely the vampires."  
"How many?" D asked with a bit of pride in his voice.  
"I can't give you an exact number," Inga replied, still trying to find out how many. "I'm guessing about five or six at least."  
D smiled ever so slightly at her, proud that she could find all that information, which was what he needed. She would become very useful later.  
"The children?" D asked as his final question.  
"Ten, just as the townspeople said," Inga replied and looked over at him. "A couple of them have weaker life forces, so I'm guessing they're being fed on the most. They won't be able to last much longer, so we'll have to get at least those out by tonight. Any later and we'll be in trouble."  
D nodded in consent to her plan after gazing into her sad, yet lively eyes.  
"We'll rest a bit before," D finally said as he tore his gaze away. "We'll make plans and such then."  
Inga looked around, then pointed to a cave at the bottom of the cliff. "We'll be safe there."  
D walked the horse towards the cave Inga pointed out. It was under a small outcropping of rock, hard to see from above. As he came closer, he found that the opening was large enough to fit the horse in, but without riders.  
D dismounted and turned to Inga. "Stay."  
Inga picked up the reins and waited. She smiled as D turned his back. It felt somewhat nice that he was going to make sure the cave was safe, even though she told him it would be. The fact that he was making sure made her feel warm inside, but she surpressed the feeling.  
She watched his beautiful, dark figure become enveloped in the darkness of the cave, only to find it come back into the light less than a minute later. She smiled inwardly at his facial expression, which seemed to be an approving one.  
When D finally reached her, he looked up into her eyes and held out his arms. She leaned into them gracefully and allowed him to gently help her dismount. It had become a ritual for them, even though they had only been together a short amount of time.  
After being set firmly on the ground, Inga looked up at D and smiled slightly. She turned to walk into the cave when suddenly D grabbed her arm, turned her, and pulled her to him.  
Held in place by D, Inga stared up into his dark eyes, so full of sadness, pain, and loneliness. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his front. His gaze upon her was intense, but in a way that made Inga want to always be near him.  
D felt his heart pound in his chest as he gazed into the eyes he could never hide from. Had he been younger, he would have been afraid of the sleeping vampires hearing his pumping heart, but just looking at Inga made all those thoughts vanish. The only thing he needed was her, and she was right there, in his arms.  
Slowly, inch by inch, his face moved closer to hers. She did not resist in the slightest, but seemed to welcome it. Eventually, he could feel her warm, soft breath. He looked into those violet eyes once more, then inhaled and closed his beautiful eyes.  
Their lips touched, and the world around vanished.  
Inga closed her eyes and allowed herself to become absorbed in the kiss. There was a passion in it, but at the same time it was so gentile, like a breeze caressing her face. Holding onto his shoulders, she knew that he was partly holding her up. If he were to let go of her at that moment, she would fall to the hard ground.  
This memory, she would treasure, even if the worst happened.  
Their lips parted and the two hunters stared into each other's eyes. They still held each other close in a tight embrace. After a little, Inga blushed and hid her face in D's shoulder. D smiled, upturning the corners of his mouth and kissed her beautiful, raven hair.  
D was the one who finally let go, but he kept one arm around her waist. His free hand took hold of the horse's reins and he escorted both to the cave. Inga entered first, then D with the horse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The two hunters settled down in the caves and made plans for their attack.  
"I doubt I'll be able to fight many vampires in my current state," Inga confessed. "I may be able to take care of the weaker ones, but that's my limit."  
"She's got a point," the parasite chimed in, startling Inga a little. "She's still using her powers subconsciously."  
"So what do you propose?" D asked Inga, hot paying attention to the parasite.  
"I should get the children," she replied bluntly.  
D gave her a questioning look, which quickly changed to one that said; "I don't think so". He knew that getting the children would possibly be even harder than getting rid of the vampires. If she was caught in an illusion, it could mean a lot of trouble.  
"Don't give me that look," Inga scolded. "I know the exact location of those kids."  
"You're proposing to take one of the hardest jobs," D replied quietly, yet in a most serious manner. "You'll have to watch out for illusions and any monsters the vampires have to guard the children."  
"Illusions are easy to break. All you need is to use eyes of truth and the illusion is broken."  
"And what if you meet any vampires?" D asked.  
"Then I fight," Inga replied and unlatched the sword from her back.  
D knew she would say that, but he could not argue. Inga did what she knew how to, and once she set her mind to it, nothing would stop her, save death.  
"When do we leave?" D asked, agreeing with her.  
"Sundown," came the short reply.  
"Are you mad?" the parasite screamed. "You're going to ask D to fight five to six vampires at night!"  
"It must be done," Inga replied calmly.  
"Why?" the parasite asked mockingly.  
"Vampires need to feed," Inga hinted with a slight smirk.  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" the parasite asked, not thinking clearly.  
"Vampires don't like to hunt in groups unless the game is too strong," Inga hinted a final time.  
"So? Why is.ok.I get it," the parasite said thoughtfully. "They'll be separated, and since they've already captured the kids, no need to get them in groups."  
"Exactly," Inga replied. "It'll be too early to expect an attack, so it'll make them easier to pick off."  
"She's a smart one," the parasite noted. "But she's still trouble."  
D shrugged. "It makes sense. I'll get the vampires and she'll get the children."  
"How will you find the vampires?" Inga asked him.  
"I can find those of my own blood," D replied curtly, yet he seemed slightly angry and sad at the same time.  
Inga looked at him with her violet eyes. "You are not their kind."  
"Dunpeals have the blood of vampires in them," D said to her, staring into her increasingly saddening eyes. "As we grow older, we become more like them."  
Inga bit her lower lip, not wanting to cry. "You are not their kind. If you were, I would not be here now."  
As he looked at her, he saw the tear she let fall down her cheek. It was then that he realized how much he meant to her, as a dunpeal, as D. If he were ever to become like the vampires, she would hunt him, and kill him herself.  
He pulled her towards him with one arm and hugged her. She pressed against him, a fist holding his cape. He lifted her chin and kissed her firmly on the forehead.  
"I won't become like them, I promise," he said tenderly and kissed her raven hair.  
"You're not allowed to die yet either," she forced out through her silent crying.  
"Only if I have nothing left live for," he replied, fear tingeing his beautiful voice slightly.  
"Trouble," the parasite mumbled. "She'll get you killed."  
"You know," Inga said the parasite, very annoyed and angry. "I've had enough of you saying how terrible I am. If you didn't want me around, then why did you tell D about me? You should know him well enough. If you keep complaining-"  
Inga made a black and purple orb form in her hand and it's eerie glow filled the cave. "-I'll silence you permanently."  
"You wouldn't dare," the parasite said nervously.  
Inga could see the parasite's face and brought the orb closer to it. The parasite began to sweat profusely.  
"You'll take his hand off," he said, fear emanating from his black eyes.  
"It will take only you," she said coldly.  
"D," the parasite screamed pleadingly, "stop her!"  
"I'm tired of it as well," D said. "It's my turn to be happy."  
The orb was still coming closer, and it burned like the hot sun of the desert, only a million times more.  
"D, what of all our years together?" the parasite pleaded desperately again.  
"I won't harm her," D replied angrily at the parasite. "If you didn't want to get rid of her so badly, you should have not let me see her."  
"I'm sorry!" the parasite screamed. "I know it was wrong! I'll stop as long as you get that orb away!"  
D nodded to Inga and the orb vanished. She moved her hand away and leaned over to whisper something into D's ear. She got up and walked to the other side of the cave afterwards and took care of the horse.  
"Since when have you felt that way about her?" the parasite asked D once they were alone.  
"When I saved her," D replied. "When I first saw her, I didn't particularly care, but after a little, I began to know her. I knew her wishes, her thoughts, and her desires. I knew her as a person, and I began to fall. I couldn't kill her then. She was someone I knew and wanted to protect, so she could have those dreams."  
"I told you to get rid of her right away," the parasite defended himself. "That was your fault."  
"You told me to watch and find an opportune time," D replied.  
"I.that was for your killing benefit! You got too close to your victim!"  
"I'm not complaining," D said and watched Inga caress the horse with her beautiful, pale hands.  
"You're in love," the parasite said, slightly surprised.  
D shrugged in response.  
"Oh boy," the parasite sighed. "This is going to be trouble. You'll be fighting a lot, and I don't believe you'll have much time alone or peaceful time alone. Vampires will chase her and you will be forced into hiding.  
"She won't have beautiful dresses, sparkling jewelry, a feather bed, or fine silks. She'll probably be living in a cave, sleeping on the ground. She'll be living the hard, cold life of a hunter. You may be happy, but will she?"  
D looked at Inga again, thinking about what the parasite said. He was right. She would not get lavish gifts of fine jewelry. She would not get to be pampered, as a woman should. Other vampires would give her these things, but not him. He wondered if she would abandon him because of that.  
"If she leaves for these things, then everything will be back to how it was," D finally replied.  
The parasite said nothing more about the matter. He knew that things would never be the same if Inga left. D would eventually try to get her back, no matter how long he waited. D would be angry, that was for sure, but he would still try.  
Inga turned at looked at D. She stared deep into his eyes and saw his basic thoughts. He was afraid she would leave, but she knew that she would never do so voluntarily. After all he had done for her, she felt it her duty to repay him. Although they had only been together for a short time, she felt like she somewhat belonged at his side.  
She put her sword down and walked towards D. They still had some time before before sundown-plenty of time to relax. When she reached him, she looked down at him. Her hip stuck out slightly and her feet were a bit more than shoulder-width apart. Her leg showed through the slit in her skirt, revealing her leather boot and silky skin. One hand rested delicately on her hip.  
As D observed every detail with her, he was filled with a lust that he had not felt before. She was so tempting. The look in her eyes, the softness of her lips, the curves of her body, her long and delicate neck, her long and shapely legs, and her feminine structure were all so seductive in every movement. He wanted every last piece of her from that moment.  
He rose to his knees and took her hand and gently pulled her towards him. She came without resistance, almost willingly. In time, she was on her knees as well, still being pulled down by D. He sat with his feet in front of him and pulled her towards him still with one leg cocked gracefully. Inga straddled his bent leg, still coming closer.  
Finally, D was on the ground and Inga on her knees, leaning over him. They could hear each other's heavier breathing. D took his hand and caressed her pale cheek, the slowly moved it to the back of her neck and ran the tip of his middle finger down her spine, causing her to shudder ever so slightly.  
He brought her closer to him, gently pulling her down. She came to him willingly. As she lay atop him, he could feel her sweet breath on his face. He swallowed, overtaken by her beauty and the realization of how close she really was right then.  
His rested his hands down her spine, one entangling through her hair, the other in the middle of her lower back. He couldn't help himself any more, so with closed eyes, he kissed her hard, yet passionately. She kissed him back equally and his strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her to him.  
Inga's arms encircled D's neck. She pressed herself against his perfect body as his strong arms crushed her to him. She showed him the same passion, if not a bit more. Lust began to fill her and she shifted slightly on top of him, unable to control herself and pulled gently on his lower lip.  
D quickly became overcome with lust and passion combined and suddenly turned and pinned Inga beneath him. He passionately kissed her ears, neck, and shoulders and relished in hearing her soft gasps when his lips touched a sensitive spot. He dared to go below her collarbone, as was more than happy to continue slowly when he met no obstacles to try and stop him. His hands roamed over her arms and sides, feeling her soft skin and her sumptuous curves.  
He stopped for a moment to gaze into her eyes, those violet eyes that were filled with lust, just as his own. He felt her chest heave with each breath she took and the heat emanating from her body. His lower lip trembled slightly as he wondered if she was really his now.  
"D," she managed to get out. "I'll never leave you voluntarily. I swear it on everything I hold dear."  
Her hand caressed his cheek lovingly as she swore. He took it in his own and covered it with kisses. He kissed her soft lips again, keeping her hand in his. He loved to touch her skin. It had become a need, an addiction.  
He bent over and whispered into her ear, "If you're ever in trouble and can't get out, just call my name and I'll come get you."  
Inga hugged D fiercely, her arms holding him tightly around his neck. There was no need for her to say anything. He knew she was happy. He turned onto his back once more and pressed Inga to his side. She rested her head on one side of his chest and listened to his beating heart. They needed to conserve their strength for the upcoming fight, so their passion had to be subdued for the moment. Perhaps another day they would be able to release it again and succumb to their secret desires-their lust.  
He gently caressed her hair and face as he held her close. His breathing went back to normal and listened to Inga's deep breathing. She slept quietly, and as he watched her, he felt-happy-and he knew she was happy with him.  
He pulled his hat over his eyes and slept. When the sun went down, the hunters awoke to the darkness, and left all personal feeling behind, and prepared for the job at hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
D and Inga walked through the labyrinth of tunnels in silence. The sun was setting and it crept over the desert. A little orb of light led the way of the two hunters.  
The sun had completely set and the hunters heard the first vampire rise. He was a young vampire, not more than ten years since being changed, and he was hungry. He stumbled slightly as he walked down the tunnel towards his meal-the children. Inga and D hid behind a corner as he passed.  
D moved to get him, but Inga suddenly pulled him back into their concealed corner. He looked at her questioningly, a little upset, but then he heard two more vampires coming down the same tunnel as the first. They were young as well, but they did not reek of bloodlust. They must have been older than the first.  
Inga looked into D's eyes once the vampires were out of sight. There're more vampires than I previously thought  
D was looking the whole time at Inga, but her mouth did not move, yet she spoke.  
Telepathy.  
D calmed down and listened.  
There's about ten vampires around, five being pretty old. The remaining five are not even close to their age. These three are the youngest. We need to get rid of the vampires before we can get the kids.  
D nodded in agreement. He allowed Inga to walk in front and he guarded the rear. The hunters both had their weapons out and ready.  
The vampires were ahead, chatting merrily. The youngest vampire was far ahead. Inga crept up behind them, staying silent, which was assisted by the vampires' chatter.  
Without warning, she slashed the vampires across their chests, cutting through their cold hearts. The other blade swung around and severed their heads before they could utter a scream. The bodies fell and broke apart when they hit the ground. Inga wiped off the blood from her blades on their black clothes.  
Inga looked back to D, her violet eyes shining softly. She ran off down the tunnel to find the other vampire. D followed her quickly, a little worried that she would get hurt. However, by the time he reached her, the other vampire was dead, and she was cleaning her sword off on his clothes.  
Inga looked up and walked towards him. When she reached him, she caressed his cheek with her left hand. She trailed it down and felt his skin-tight armor along his chest. D did not react. What was happening was not right at all.  
Inga reached her head up to kiss him when suddenly her eyes went wide. Her face slowly changed into the face of a female vampire. Obviously she was young since she used her own body in the illusion.  
D shoved the vampire off his sword and let her body fall to the ground, decomposing into a pile of gray bones. He went to look for Inga and found her around the next bend, and he was happy to see her safe. He put a hand on her shoulder to let her know.  
I'm sorry I missed her. I was tracking something else and she caught me by surprise. I figured you could take care of her.  
D squeezed her shoulder to show he understood. D followed her closely from then on as she led the way to the rest of the vampires.  
They encountered two others at the entrance to the dungeon. They were both beautiful and one was older. However, both were grinning broadly as Inga walked up to them.  
"Beautiful," the older vampire said as he admired Inga's body. "Simply beautiful. I would kill to have her."  
"I want her once you're done," the younger one demanded with a smile on his lips.  
"That'll take a while," the older vampire replied and smirked.  
"Unfair!" the younger complained.  
"Of course it is," a voice said behind the younger vampire. "What's worse is the fact you'll never be able to touch her."  
The younger vampire turned and shrieked once he saw D behind him. D quickly ran his sword right through him. As the other vampire turned his head to see what happened, Inga took advantage of his distraction to impale him on her very own sword.  
The vampire quickly snapped his head back and stared into her violet eyes. He gasped for air and tried to grab her, reaching and forcing the blade to completely go through him nearly to the hilt. D quickly saw what was happening and loped off his head before the vampire could touch her.  
Inga nodded a thank you and pushed the vampire off her sword with her foot.  
There are two vampires still sleeping. It seems they are recovering from a fight or such.I stand corrected. One is recovering. The other is having-pleasure time, if you get my meaning.  
D smiled slightly from how Inga said the last statement. He figured Inga would want to target those vampires next, and he was right on the mark. They immediately walked to where the sleeping vampire was.  
The coffin was in a smaller cave, but it was quite elaborate. There were some candles on elaborate holders and the coffin shimmered in the light with its silver and gold designs on the lid. However, there was no time to admire the beauty.  
D lifted the lid silently, keeping the vampire shadowed in darkness. He was very handsome with dark hair and lashes, but he had to die. Inga thrust her sword into his heart as soon as she was able. The body jolted slightly, but it made no sound as it slowly dissolved into ash.  
Three vampires left.  
Inga led D to two large, guilded doors. She opened them slowly and quietly, not wishing to disturb the vampire inside. They entered into an elegant room with a soft blue carpet. A bed with black sheets and canopy were in the center of the room. The posts were made of sparkling gold to match the frames of the lovemaking pictures on the walls. Within the elegant room, on the bed, the vampire and a young woman were making passionate "love".  
Those two are yours.  
D looked at Inga questioningly. Was there another vampire around as well? The woman was mortal; he could see that.  
Kill them both.  
D did not argue the point. He had his own plan in mind. He walked to the side of the bed and waited for the opportune moment to strike. Currently the couple was on the other side, but they soon rolled towards him, the woman on the top. D knocked her off quickly and stabbed the vampire, but it was a trick. The vampire changed form into the woman, her dead eyes staring at D.  
The woman, or vampire in reality, laughed and she stood away from the bed. He high pitch of her voice dropped dramatically and the form of the woman changed into that of a vampire. His body was covered his sweat, causing his bangs to stick to his forehead.  
"Fool," he said to D, not having noticed Inga yet. "I knew you were there. I could sense a conflict in you, a hesitation. That cost you dearly."  
D looked over to Inga, his eyes telling her that he was sorry for not believing her.  
The vampire traced D's gaze over to Inga and smiled, his fangs showing from his beautiful mouth.  
"A present?" the vampire asked. "How thoughtful."  
He walked towards Inga, his arms extended to embrace her. Inga remained still and she tried to figure out how to get rid of this vampire, or distract him enough to D could get a good shot at him.  
When the vampire was about five steps away, Inga decided to voice an observation.  
"You're naked."  
The vampire glanced down, giving D the opportune moment to strike. The vampire turned to block D's oncoming blow, but Inga threw her sword like a javelin at him and it caught the vampire's heart. The vampire stumbled and fell to his knees, then decayed into a pile of dust.  
Inga picked up her sword and walked to D.  
"Next time listen and obey," she said angrily and turned to walk away.  
D grabbed her and stared into her eyes. There was something odd about them. Suddenly, she faded and a vampire dame through the door. He was one of the older ones. Behind him came another vampire, and in his arms was Inga. Her sword was still on the ground by the pile of dust. She had been captured right after she threw it. However, the hunters were in serious trouble now.  
The vampire holding Inga pinned her to him and freely ran his hands over her as if she was his property. Inga could not struggle due to her position.  
"So nice to have you here, dunpeal hunter," the first vampire said. He had a lovely shock of red hair and gray eyes that stared at Inga lustfully, showing how much he wanted to get his hands on her.  
D was getting angry. He could feel his vampiric blood boiling inside and his vampire face screaming to come out, yet he suppressed it.  
The vampire holding Inga licked the side of her neck and face closest to him with the tip of his long tongue, savoring the taste. His blue eyes watched D, giving him a silent challenge with Inga as the prize.  
"How does she taste, Bernard?" the red-haired vampire asked him, keeping his eyes on D.  
"It can't be described, Mikhal," Bernard replied. "I've never tasted anything so sweet. It's exquisite. You'll enjoy it."  
"Excellent," Mikhal exclaimed in a delighted tone. "I'm very pleased with you, dunpeal. You've brought an excellent gift for my friend and I. We'll make your death quick, promise."  
Both vampire laughed and Inga began to struggle now. She could not lose D, but she could not do anything with Bernard holding her tighter. She began kicking at his shins, but that only caused him to lift her up in the air and laugh even more. Mikhal turned slightly to watch the event, but D was always in his sights.  
Inga screamed for D. Bernard was crushing her and she was having trouble breathing now.  
That scream was the last straw for D. He had had enough. He let his true power loose, his eyes glowing and his teeth bared, showing his growing incisors. An invisible force shot out from him and the bedroom doors slammed shut. With sword in hand and his transformation complete, D advanced towards the vampires.  
The vampires were frozen in place in shock and even Inga stopped her futile struggling to watch in awe. None of them would have guessed that D was so powerful, but Inga should have known, considering who is father is.  
"Give me what is mine," D demanded, the force still blowing around and making his cape billow.  
Bernard transferred Inga to Mikhal and flew towards D. As he charged, he pulled out his saber and swung down, but D blocked it easily, keeping his eyes on Inga. He sent Bernard flying through the wall opposite of him. D pressed forward once Bernard was out of the way.  
In desperation, Mikhal crushed Inga against him and put his fangs to her delicate neck. "I'll take her."  
D stopped, and Bernard came crashing back and attacked D from behind. D was forced to turn and fight him. With D distracted, Mikhal decided to take Inga into the vampire clan there and now. He opened his mouth and got ready to sink his fangs into that sweet, soft neck of hers.  
Suddenly, Inga's eyes went wide and a violet light came from them, forcing Mikhal to let go of her and step back. Bat wings shot out of her shoulder and the violet light emanated from the tips of her fingers and her mouth. Her light show made D and Bernard stop fighting, the power from her too strong to ignore.  
Once Inga stopped screaming from the pain of her transformation and the violet light vanished, Inga was once more in her ultimate form. She turned her deadly, violet gaze towards Mikhal, forcing him to retreat step by step, yet for every retreating step he made, she advanced the same distance.  
For the first time in hundreds of years, Mikhal was truly afraid. This power coming from the creature before him was overwhelming. He had never experienced anything like it before. However, he had the lingering feeling that it could and would destroy him here, and for once he was afraid of death.  
Mikhal began smoking. He felt that it was getting hot, and the heat was increasing. He did not notice that it was he who was burning till he felt a searing pain rake through his chest. He screamed in pure terror and he ran frantically around the room like a madman. He did everything possible to put out the fire inside. He rolled around on the carpet, he doused himself with water, and he even drank a full pitcher of water, but he was still burning.  
Mikhal burst into flames and his scream shook the solid walls of the cavern. He fell to the ground, encased in a coffin on flame, writhing and screaming in pain. Finally, the screaming ended and the flames vanished, leaving a black, dry husk that was once a vampire, who in turn was once a man.  
Bernard was frightened and furious at the same time. Mikhal had become a vampire with him and they were always together, but now he was dead-killed by a mere woman. He turned back to D, his first target and realized that D was staring at Inga, not him. He took the opportunity to impale him from behind.  
Unfortunately for Bernard, D sensed Bernard's fury and quickly turned around and impaled Bernard instead. Bernard became a spirit, and D put out his hand, allowing his parasite to suck the vampire up.  
D closed his fist and his vampire powers returned to their former dormant state. Once he was recovered, he turned to Inga, who had come up to him and stood before him. He looked into her violet eyes, and they were shining not just with violent power, but with fear.  
He took her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to console her. "It's all right now. You don't need to be afraid any more. The vampires are gone. There is nothing to fear now."  
Inga slowly calmed down, her wings retreating back into her body and her nails and lips regaining their natural color. Once she was normal again, She put her arms around D's waist and just stayed there, holding him tightly. Her ultimate form scared her. There was so much power, and it frightened her.  
D kissed the top of her head gently and lifted her chin to gaze into her beautiful eyes. As he looked into them, they began to calm down and the fear slowly dissipated.  
"Let's get the children now," he said gently, so relieved that the vampires were taken care of, and Inga was safe.  
Inga nodded, recovered from her previous state and she picked up her sword on her way out the doors. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The children had been kept all together inside a room that was like an open, circular dungeon with cave entrances along the walls beneath stone arches. The children were chained up along the walls, and they were all safe and accounted for. The best part was that none of them had been changed.  
Inga and D released the crying children from their bonds and they led them out of the cave, Inga in front with the smaller children and D in the back. The walk out of the cavern was easy-going until the came close to the end.  
The cave walls began to collapse around them and Inga picked up the smallest child and began running, the rest following obediently. D urged the children behind to run as fast as they could.  
Inga saw the light at the end of the cave and she screamed for everyone to hurry as she sprinted out of the entrance, the child still in her arms. However, she did not stop running until she was a good distance away from the caves.  
Inga stopped and put the child down, panting from the effort, but she immediately went to counting the children who had followed her out of the cave. She counted nine, and she recounted three times, always getting the same number. D and the last child were missing.  
She picked up the crying little one that she had just put down and turned towards the caves and screamed for D, but her answer was only the rumbling of the caves and a cloud of dust and sand. D was nowhere to be seen, nor the child.  
Inga began to fear for the worst, but the child in her arms stopped crying and was looking towards the direction of the caves and he pointed.  
"Look!" the little child shouted.  
Inga peered into the dust cloud again and saw a growing dark figure come from it. When it came into view, Inga gasped and kissed the little boy on the temple and hugged him tight so she could wait for D to come.  
D smiled a little when he saw Inga holding the little boy. Perhaps one day he would come home to that. On D's shoulder was the missing boy, who was unconscious, but alive. He had received a bump on the head from one of the rocks, but there was no real damage. D took care of him first and set the boy on the ground and propped up his head carefully.  
The little boy in Inga's arms squirmed out and Inga let him run to the other boy.  
"Brother!" the little boy yelled as he ran.  
D looked over at the little boy and held out an arm to catch the youngster, which he did once the young one reached him.  
"You're brother is fine," D assured him. "He's just unconscious at the moment."  
D looked over to Inga, then turned to the boy. "Can you take care of him for a little?"  
"Yes, sir," the little boy said and sat next to his brother and watched him.  
D nodded and got up slowly. He was covered in dust, but he was not physically hurt, thankfully. He turned and walked to Inga, who was holding herself and suppressing her tears. She looked so beautiful that he would give anything just to spend the rest of his life with her.  
When D finally came in range, Inga threw her arms around him and kisses him hard on the mouth.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she scolded with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
D kissed her forehead. "I won't."  
He looked into her eyes and decided to kiss her beautiful lips, which were so sweet and tempting. As he kissed her, he lifted her off the ground and squeezed her gently before setting her back down on the ground. He kissed her temple before whistling to his horse, which came out immediately and snorted.  
The children were awed by D's beast, but D picked up the little boy's brother, who had regained consciousness, and seated him on the horse first, followed by his brother.  
"You'll all get turn riding and walking so it's fair," D told the children who were disappointed that they did not get to ride yet.  
The children agreed to this and D and Inga walked on either side of the horse, the rest of the children around them. They switched places after equal intervals and every child was happy to ride the horse or be carried.  
The Hunters and the children reached the town by noon. The families of the boys were waiting by the entrance and the main road was crowded. There were people in windowsills, on balconies, and some even sitting on the roofs.  
Once the parents of the children were in sight, the children ran to greet them. Their parents received them with open arms and showered them with kisses and affection. D and Inga followed, leading the horse, but the town militia stopped them when they heard the cocking of riffles.  
"You're not commin' inta this town, y'all hear me, dunpeals?" the sheriff told the hunters firmly.  
Inga was shocked. They had risked their lives in saving their children, and this is how they were repaid? This was inconceivable. She became angry and wanted to blow that damn town sky high.  
"Dunpeals aren't different from vampires," one of the mothers yelled back and held her babies protectively. "You'll bring more vampires onto us all, or you yourselves will take my babies away from me."  
Inga was a bomb waiting to explode now. Ever part of her just wanted to let it go and completely massacre every single one of them. How ungrateful could they be? She stepped forward, but D grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She barred her fangs instead and snarled, but she did not resist D.  
"Already tryin' ta cause trouble," the sheriff observed cockily. "You dunpeals can't be trusted, just like that mother over there said to y'all."  
Inga clenched her fist and growled, but she screamed back at the sheriff. "Hey, Sheriff! I dig your accent, but it's not going to save you when I come to kill you later. I know you're just dying for me to come and attack so you can fill me up with little holes, but I'm sorry, because that's not happening. I don't have time to deal with a low-life like you. It's a waste of time, just like this job. Next time you get vampires around, go kill them yourselves, because you won't be getting help from any hunters after I tell them about you're hospitality."  
The Sheriff went deathly pale and Inga turned away from him and mounted onto the horse. D turned and followed, grinning as he looked up at her. The grin faded when he mounted up behind her.  
D turned the horse and got ready to gallop off, but he decided to have the last say and turned to face the sheriff. "You won't prosper here. This town-will die."  
With that D spurred on his beast and headed towards the mountains, towards his home. The town was small and quiet in its seclusion, but it was beautiful, and it could be called home to anyone-even the most powerful dunpeal. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Five days of riding brought Inga to D's old home. The house itself was a little outside of town, more in the woods and old, yet it was beautiful. It had three stories above ground and one below.  
"It's beautiful," Inga declared as she stared at its size, remembering the design well from her old world. "Did you live here?"  
D nodded and brought them to the stables. They were in excellent condition considering their age. D dismounted first then assisted Inga. Once Inga was on the ground, he took of the saddlebags and walked towards the house in silence. Inga followed in the same manner.  
D opened the front doors and dropped the bags on to the floor along the side wall. He walked up the stairs and down a long, red-carpeted hallway. The carpet was a dull red now, and the floors and walls were dusty, dirty, and worn from years of neglect. The chandeliers that had once lighted the hall were covered with cobwebs and layered with dust.  
The two walked in silence through the hall, and Inga did not understand D's silence. In fact, it scared her. Was returning to this place causing a hidden pain in his heart to resurface? She did not want him to go through any pain for her. He did not deserve that.  
D stopped suddenly, almost causing Inga to bump into him. Inga looked up at the large, red doors with gold designs on them. Like the house, they were slightly worn and dusty, but they were still beautiful in their own right. D took a noticeable, deep breath, and pushed the doors open.  
Inga gasped and shied away from the light that came roaring through the opened doors. When she recovered, she could not help but gape at the grandest room she had ever seen before her. The floors were made of white marble and the walls and ceiling shined in their beautiful pearl-white color. In the center of this vast room was a large, yet soft, red oriental carpet. On this carpet, alongside the wall, was a large, comfortable looking bed, with entwined gold and silver bedposts and beautiful white, silk sheets. The comforter was trimmed with gold tassels and the pillows on the top were a mix of gold and silver designs. On the right side of the room there was a large walk-in closet with red and gold doors, much like those of the main doors. On the farthest side of the door was a large, gold mirror. There was a dresser made of silver and gold on the left side of the wall, but it was a miniscule detail compared to the beautiful pictures of angels and mortals braving in the face of danger all around. As Inga looked up at the ceiling, she gasped at the painting of a utopia where even the creatures of the night lived in happiness. The final piece was the dressing stall, which was beautifully designed with gold and white birds and trees upon its dark background.  
Inga had to lean against the doorframe for support. She was completely overwhelmed by the sight. In fact, she did not even remember that D was in the same room as her, standing beside her.  
"Do you like it?" he asked softly and put his arm around her waist, not wanting to break the spell.  
"I.I have nothing to say," Inga replied, her eyes still taking in all of the room.  
D moved closer and put his face by her cheek and gave her a soft nudge. "It's yours."  
"No," Inga said and shook her head.  
D pulled away, shocked and confused by the answer. However, Inga turned to him and looked him with her violet eyes, yet the look in them made his bones shake. They were so sad, but as he looked closer, there was something else. What there love hidden in those violet eyes?  
"I will not have anything unless it is ours," she explained and soothed D's fears.  
She was his. He grabbed her and crushed her to him as he kissed her beautiful mouth passionately. She was his, in heart, and soon in body. No one could have been happier at that moment.  
Inga did not resist, nor did she want to. Her happiness knew no bounds, and in her heart, she knew that if he ever were to leave, she could never hate him, but wish him the best of luck in his quest for happiness, and pray that he may find it. The pain she had endured to receive this was all worth it. All the nights she cried alone had been crushed, because she had what she wanted most-the feeling of being loved, and safe.  
Suddenly, D swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He took off her sword and set it aside before gently tossing her onto those soft, silk sheets. He took off his own and leaned it against the wall before he leaned over to kiss her again.  
Inga took off his hat and cape, letting them drop off the side of the bed. She was not afraid of what would happen. She was ready for this moment.  
D continued to kiss her, but more passionately as his lust and desire rose. His hands ran up and down her sides along her soft, smooth, bare skin. He rolled them both over to the side and slid a finger up her spine, making Inga gasp and arch her back slightly as she clutched him.  
D moved and kissed her neck and shoulders, lingering where Inga gasped. Her shirt was slowly rising, inch by inch, with D's gentle help. Inga's hands roamed and searched for the mechanism, which would get off his armor, and she found it, a black zipper in the back. As she unzipped it, D pulled her closer to him.  
D sat up slowly and took Inga with him, slipping Inga's shirt off and dropping it off to the side as he did so. Inga pulled off the upper part of D's armor, revealing the soft skin and tight muscles of his chest and stomach, which her hands roamed over freely.  
D crushed her to him once more and covered her mouth with his. He slipped off her boots with one hand as the other held her close. Once those were off, he kissed her neck again and went lower. He brushed her collarbone with his lips, and moved on. He would discover every part of her body, no matter how long it took.  
The moon rose in the sky and the stars glittered. The air was warm with a cool, gentile breeze. It was the perfect night for love. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was around nine in the morning when D opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice to wake himself up a little. He was lying on his bed in the grand bedroom, the white, silk sheets covering him. In his right arm was Inga, who was quietly sleeping with her head on his chest.  
The previous night was still fresh in his mind. He smiled a little as he remembered the fused passions. It was the most amazing and tiring thing he had ever done, but he would do it again with Inga if he had the chance. However, the most important thing of all was the fact that Inga was his, all his.  
He relaxed into the pillows and put his free hand behind his head. He closed his eyes and rested, not wishing to disturb Inga. He looked down at her and brushed his fingers up and down the bare skin of Inga's exposed arm. He smiled and kissed the top of her head when she snuggled closer to him as a result.  
Inga slowly opened her eyes and looked up at D, giving him a soft smile. He smiled back and gave her a small kiss, caressing her cheek afterwards. She moved herself up so her head rested on his shoulder. D put both his arms around her and held her close.  
"What are we going to do today?" Inga inquired.  
"Make love," D replied with a smirk.  
Inga giggled and D laughed.  
"Seriously though," Inga said once she recovered.  
"I'll most likely get some supplies and see what's going on around here," D replied.  
"Sounds like fun," Inga said sarcastically and kissed his neck, sucking on it slightly in a playful manner.  
D rolled over and pinned her down. "You trying to get me going again?"  
"Just making sure you'll be fine for later," Inga replied and winked.  
D laughed and gave her another kiss before he got out of bed.  
Inga rolled over onto her stomach and watched him get dressed. She wished that she could always be this happy, always.  
D finished dressing and put on his hat before giving her a kiss on her temple. Inga closed her eyes and the gentle touch of his soft, sweet lips on her skin.  
"I'll be out getting food for us and the horse," he said, still bent over her.  
"Do you want me to come help?"  
D shook his head. "I need to go around and show everyone I'm here because they know me, in a way. It would be better to keep them from getting upset with two dunpeals in town, especially a female one."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"They all knew my mother, and they know I'm the son of the vampire king, so they treat me like a god. Many of the village women, and some men, feel that if they do things for me that they'll get a good reputation with my father, or somehow a woman will have one of my children and gain special privileges.you know what I mean. I just don't want them attempting to hurt you, or kill you just because you're mine."  
Inga pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "Understood."  
"There's a bath two doors to the left if you want to clean up."  
Inga smiled and nodded. D walked out and gave her a smile before closing the doors behind him. Inga wrapped a sheet around her and went to one of the windows, which overlooked the yard and the stables. She watched D ride out before she got herself ready.  
She first walked to the closet and found and black and red silk robe, which she put on and glided over the soft carpet on her way to the bath.  
She opened and black and white door and blinked when she saw the large, white, baths. To her left was a bath with hot water and to the right was a cold water bath. In the middle, towards the back, was a shower, encased in a slightly transparent material.  
She headed for the shower first and found the necessary materials for cleaning available. She washed herself thoroughly before stepping out and into the hot water bath. She soaked in it and let it relax her muscles and course through her pores.  
She waited a bit before going into the cold water bath, which was more like a small swimming pool. She jumped in and swam around for a bit, gaining new energy from the cool water.  
She came out of the baths most refreshed and looked around for the bathroom. She found it next to the cold bath. She walked into it, and smiled a little, seeing how it was also a white color. However, the handles of the faucet were gold and there were three mirrors above it. In the center was a fountain, which had carved vines around the base and up to the top. The fountain itself was made of a shiny, silvery metal in the shape of a weeping willow, billowing with the wind. In the far corner, slightly enclosed by a wall, was the toilet, which was Inga's main purpose in her quest to find the bathroom.  
Once she had finished with her business, she went back to the main bedroom and back into the closet for some clean clothes. It was warm out since it was still summer, so she picked out a white tube-top and a pair of green pants. She found a pair of brown sandals that fit and braided her combed and washed hair. Now she was ready to get to work.  
Her first job was the laundry. She took her clothes, as well as D's, and went downstairs to find the washroom. She used the senses that her power gave her and went right to it. There was a washer and a dryer, but the detergent seemed to be missing.  
Inga blew out some air, then put her hand over the machines and discovered that the detergent was already in the machine, and all it needed were the clothes and for a person to turn it on. Inga put the load in, set the dials, and turned it on.  
While the laundry was going, Inga went to the kitchen, and it was a mess. It had not been used in years. Inga took a deep breath and called a rag to her hand. It came obediently, and with it she went to the sink and turned on the faucet. It sputtered a bit before it spewed out the brown water. Inga grimaced and narrowed her eyes. This would take much more time that she thought it would.  
She let the water keep running so it could clean itself out. Once it started flowing steady and clear, she wet the rag and began the task of dusting with a mask over her nose and mouth. After a good two hours and five rags, the counters were finished, and my how they sparkled in vast comparison to the floor.  
Inga put the rags in the wash and commenced cleaning the floor with a mop. By the time she was done, the kitchen shined and glistened in the afternoon sun. The windows sparkled as well, clean and letting the warm sunshine through.  
Inga cleaned out the main room and the dining room, which took her the rest of the day and many trips to the washroom, but by nightfall, the three main rooms were clean. The others would come later. Once she was done, she went into the living room and collapsed in a chair. The sky was dark and Inga wondered where D was.  
However, Inga began thinking, since it was the only thing she could really do, and all the "what if" questions came popping into her head. What if D was in trouble? What if D had decided to be with another? What if she was being betrayed? What if she was going to die? What if more vampires were coming after her?  
Slowly, piece by piece, Inga withdrew from the world around her and into her own realm. Her emotions sank into a temporary slumber and were slowly being bottled away. As her heart screamed and cried with every reasonable thought and question that came into her mind, her countenance became that of an ice queen-cold and unfeeling.  
In her withdrawal, she did not hear the clatter of hooves, nor the sound of boots clicking on the bare, newly cleaned floor. The only light around her were the few candles in the living room.  
"I'm back," D announced as he stepped into the main hall, but there was no sound of anyone moving. Inga did not come running to greet him. He walked around the lower level first, going to the kitchen, which was clean, to his amazement. He put the food and supplies away before continuing to look.  
He entered the clean dining room, and found she was not there, but he saw the light of some candles in the main room, so he went towards them. When he walked in, he saw her in the chair, but she looked like a doll, and he was afraid.  
The way she sat and the look in her eyes made D truly afraid. What happened? Was she hurt? Was she.dead? He wanted to wake her, yet her doll-like pose frightened him. However, he had to know, so he walked towards her, slowly and cautiously.  
He was three steps away when Inga lifted her head and looked at him with her violet eyes, so sad for some reason.  
"You're back," she said quietly.  
D nodded slightly, afraid of doing anything too rash or large.  
"What took?" she inquired in the same, quiet tone.  
"Some of the supplies were sold out, so I had to go around and find them," D began. "Afterwards, the mayor wanted to see me, so I went there, and the man wanted me to marry his daughter. I told him that I had someone, but he wouldn't have it. He insisted that I go see her for myself so I was dragged into the girl's bedroom and his daughter's lying there in her undergarments. By the time I got my bearings since they knocked me out, I was locked in the room with her. I finally got out in one piece and I came straight here, I swear it."  
Inga looked at him, then lowered her head and his her face in her hands and started crying. Was what he said really true? How could she really know? Did she want to know?  
"Inga," D said with alarm and fell to his knees in front of her. "I'm would never hurt you like that. I'm not a vampire."  
However, Inga did not look at him and continued to hide her face in her hands. D stood up and took her with him and he pulled her to him. She moved her face from her hands to his shoulder and cried on that.  
"There's no reason to cry any more, Inga," D said. "I'm here now, everything in tact, and what reason is there for me to leave you? There's no reason for you to cry."  
Inga raised her head and looked at him. He wiped away any lingering tears and gave her and gentile kiss.  
"You're taking a bath," Inga demanded with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Scrub my back?" D asked in return with a one-sided grin.  
Inga raised an eyebrow. "Just your back?"  
D laughed and gave her another kiss before walking up to the baths, an arm around each other's waist. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Years passed while D and Inga lived in that small town in the mountains. Every so often D and/or Inga would be gone for a little for a job. Neither aged in body, nor neither did their love for one another. The mansion was restored, and the two hunters were happy, very happy.  
  
One night, after they had showed their passions for one another, Inga wanted to talk. D sat up and Inga fell gracefully into his arms. He held her close as her head listened to the beating of his heart.  
"D, can I ask you to make a promise?"  
D said nothing, but Inga knew he was listening and was ready. After living with him for all those years, she learned all his habits.  
"If.if I ever become a vampire, will you promise to kill me?"  
D tensed and squeezed her slightly. He did not want to think of that. He did not want any form of the idea to cross his mind. The thought of losing her was too frightening and unbearable.  
"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I would never be able to live as the thing you hate most. I'd kill myself instead, but I want to know that you'll still love me and if you must kill me, it would not be with hate."  
"You're not going to become a vampire," D replied, not wanting to even think about it.  
Inga began to cry, and she pleaded, "Please don't be angry. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be a vampire, I really don't, but it's been on my mind for a while and I need to know if you'll stop me from killing the humans we are trying to protect."  
"You won't become a vampire," D repeated stubbornly.  
"I don't want you to go through it," Inga pleaded for the final time and squeezed him slightly. "Please."  
She began crying to hard that she could not speak. She almost expected him to push her away. The silence of the house surrounded her, but she waited, ready to accept even the worse.  
"I will only promise you this if you'll do the same for me," D said quietly, not letting Inga escape from the strong embrace of his arms.  
Inga composed herself enough to look up at him and reply, "I promise."  
D held her tight and lowered his head. Inga put her arms around his waist and held him back. She knew that he did not want to think about that, but she had to do this. She had to know. The feeling that something would happen was gnawing at her.  
D loosened his grip and gently lifted her chin. He gazed into the violet eyes that he adored and loved with all his soul, then kissed her, long and with love. 


	11. The End of Part I

Chapter 11  
  
"I'm going out," Inga called to D from the front hallway.  
"Where are you going?" he asked back from the living room.  
"The villagers are complaining about some demons that have been showing up at night recently," Inga replied.  
D walked into the main hallway and walked over to her with an eyebrow raised. She was equipped with all of her weapons.  
"You look like you're about to fight a bunch of vampires rather than some demons," he responded to Inga's outfit. "So how many demons are there?"  
"Not sure," Inga said with a shrug. "Never gave me any details."  
"I'm coming with you."  
Inga put her hands on her hips and watched D walk away. He was so impossible sometimes, but it was all right. She did not really mind it at all. D returned a couple minutes later in his armor. His sword was on his back and his cape billowed slightly as he walked.  
Inga handed him his hat, and he put it on with a small smile. Inga rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm ready now."  
They walked out to the village, which was very quiet. The went into the heart of town first, but they found no demons. After searching for an hour, they decided to split up to look. They could cover more ground that way. Besides, they had done this for years, and they knew the tricks of the trade.  
Inga was about ten to fifteen blocks away from D, and she still had found no trace of any demons. She looked up to glance at the glowing, beautiful full moon. As she stared at it, a figure suddenly swept across her vision, sending her on the alert.  
Inga pulled her sword from her back, but she was too late. From behind, she was grabbed and her arms were pinned to her sides. She could not move, and she felt her weapons being taken from her. She struggled as hard as she could, but her captors were too strong. She turned her head and saw a fanged smile.  
"Vampires," she hissed from under her breath.  
There were too many of them and she was overpowered. She tried to summon her demon, but she would only appear when Inga was going to be bitten. The vampires jumped with her onto the roof of a building. Inga took advantage of the landing to get out of her captor's grip and ran to the edge of the roof, but they were too fast.  
"D!" she screamed as she was being dragged away. "D! Help! D!"  
Her captor covered her mouth with his hand, which was a mistake he regretted, for his action was received with a bite so strong it drew blood. The vampire howled and ripped his hand away from Inga's face, letting her scream for D again.  
D sprinted towards Inga via the roof tops. He found her struggling with the vampires and raced to her as fast as possible, naked sword in hand. There were too many for her to handle. However, he was two rooftops away when the vampires vanished, taking Inga with them.  
D screamed for her, but she was gone--taken away from him. He dropped down to the ground and picked up her possessions. Among them, he found a piece of jewelry. It was a pretty, little necklace with a gold chain. Its pendant was a clear stone with a sort of liquid inside it which was slightly thicker than water and had a pink tinge to it.  
D touched the jewel and he was suddenly enveloped in a bright light, or so it seemed to his mind. The world around him became a black void. A few moments later, Inga appeared before him, but her eyes were sad, so, so sad.  
"This is not real," Inga said sadly and quietly as D began to walk towards her, but he stopped at the sound of her voice. "This is just a vision I put on this jewel if I'm taken away before I can give it to you. I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. This vision will end once I've told you what you must know.  
"As you've most likely noticed, the stone has a liquid with a slight pink tinge to it. This liquid is like my blood. The tinge is because I have some vampire blood in me. As the amount of vampiric blood increases within me, the liquid will become a darker shade of red. When it becomes the color of blood, then I have become a full vampire."  
D looked at the stone in his hand and clutched it in his fist. He looked back up and the image of Inga and saw the tears in her eyes. He forced himself to stay in one place, but it was so hard. He almost began crying himself because there was nothing he could do to make those tears go away.  
"I never wanted this to happen," Inga continued with the tears streaming down her cheeks. "However, I had to be ready, just incase it did. I'll fight for as long as I can, but I don't know how long I'll be able to retain my human self."  
Inga's image walked to D, and he kept his eyes locked on hers. Her image was fading, but she gave him a small kiss on the forehead before her lower half completely faded.  
"When the stone becomes the color f blood, you must keep your promise."  
The vision of Inga faded and D was returned to the real world. The necklace was in his hand and her weapons were before him. Inga was gone.  
  
She was gone. 


	12. Part II

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Finally, Part II!! Now this is where the story/fic is going to get REALLY serious and depressing, like I said it would, and don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, to make things clear, D's in "Bloodlust right now, but I'll use a couple chapters to be dedicated to him because this is in the D category of this place, and I need him for a couple things. Anyway, this is going to be mainly about Inga and her little "adventure with her vampire captives. I'm going to warn you all right now, this is really serious here, and you most likely will cry, or be shocked, or completely horrified. I cried when I re-read it. It's now going to be a whole new level of intensity. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inga slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an old, dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness encasing her, she discovered she was in a small, dungeon type room. Her hands were shackled above her head and her ankles were shackled against the wall.  
Inga looked around at her new surroundings and surveyed her environment. A table, located a good distance from her, showed off a series of needles and vials, each containing a red liquid. On the farthest side of the table was a metal door. That was the extent of the decoration on that side. On the other side there was an identical door. Inga had no idea where it could possibly lead. The dungeon itself was made of stone, and it was dank and musty, but not to the point of suffocation because vampires had a keen sense of smell themselves.  
Inga closed her eyes once more and leaned her head back against the cold, stone wall behind her. Her head was still spinning and she felt very faint. The metal door by the table creaked open, the sound filling the quiet room. The sound of boot heels clicking on stone floors echoed throughout her brain and gave her a headache. However, she turned her head towards the sound.  
Her eyes focused on the face of a vampire. He was beautiful, like them all, with his perfect face and body. This hair and eyes were the color f blood, and they gave away his true nature of the inherited bloodlust.  
"Have a nice sleep?" he asked Inga sarcastically.  
"Inga looked away and said nothing. She did not feel like speaking to him. It was vampires like him that absolutely disgusted her.  
"How absolutely adorable," he continued with a fanged grin. "She's grouchy and doesn't want to talk. I guess she didn't sleep so well."  
The other vampires that had entered the room laughed with the red- haired one. However, Inga continued to show no reaction. She was too tired to deal with vampires of this nature.  
"Not a good night?" the vampire continued to taunt. "How dreadful. Well, I'm sorry I had to ruin your sleep, but I'm going to make a deal with you. If you'll be nice to me, I'll be nice to you, and we'll all be happy."  
Inga did nothing.  
"Still won't talk. My, you're a stubborn one, but that's so much fun. You do know that your dunpeal won't be saving you. You can call for him all you like, but he'll never hear you. See, we decided to block any psychic contact between you two. You now belong to us."  
Inga did not react, but she heard every word he said. It was probably true that the vampires blocked any link between her and D, and they probably did more, but she would keep trying. She knew her own sanity would depend on it.  
However, the vampires were getting agitated with her lack of expression. They were skeptical if they were even listening to him.  
"Is she even awake, Carmen?" one of the vampires asked the red-haired one.  
"She is," Carmen replied. "But this is annoying me now."  
Carmen grabbed Inga's chin and forced her to look into his blood red eyes. Her violet ones remained emotionless and defiant, and Carmen became angry, his eyes showing it clearly to her.  
"I should warn you," Carmen began in a whisper, "that I'm not very patient. I hope you'll learn to deliver very soon, or I'm going to get very angry."  
He released her jaw and Inga's head bounced against the wall, making her head ache even worse. She had no choice. She had to talk now.  
"You'll be a real treat," Carmen taunted again.  
"She better be," a different vampire retorted. "It's not as fun if they don't fight."  
All the vampires started laughing, and Inga faced their laughing faces, her violet eyes sweeping the crowd till she found the vampire with a wounded hand, part of her handiwork.  
"I hope I didn't bite you too hard," Inga taunted to him.  
The vampire glared at her.  
"I should have taken your hand off though," she continued. "It's not like you're very good at using it anyway."  
The vampire growled and lunged for Inga, but Carmen stopped him and threw him into the other wall.  
He turned to Inga. "That wasn't very nice."  
"So?" Inga replied mockingly. "At least I'm not trying to be the big guy that I can't be."  
Carmen clenched his fists, but he restrained himself. He would get her back.  
"You'll be begging me to take you and that body of yours before I even start anything," Carmen bragged.  
"I don't beg," she replied coldly. "It would take a few centuries before I would even consider the notion of begging to a peasant like you."  
That set Carmen off, and he backhanded her hard before ripping the clothes off her. Inga struggled, but she was too weak to do anything. He pulled down his pants and forced her legs open, and the pain began.  
Inga screamed as each vampire raped her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as a searing pain enveloped her entire body. She screamed D's name, aloud and with her mind, but there was no D to save her, nor would there be. She was alone.  
Inga did no know how long it had been, but what she knew that the only thing holding her up were her shackled wrists. Her entire body was bruised and bleeding. Her head leaned against her arm. She was too tired to even consider lifting it up, but she had to do one last thing before she could rest.  
"Spirits of life, I ask for a favor," she chanted in a whisper. "Spirits of death, I have something for you to take. If a creature was created inside me today, take it from me, and save I from life."  
Inga gritted her teeth as her body went into contraction as if she was in labor. It did not last long, and the blood gushed from her, and it was done. The pain of her body and the stinging pain of her cut and bleeding wrists was gone, and there was only the numb, unfeeling darkness.  
Her world became black and silent. 


	13. Chapter 2, Part II

Chapter 2  
  
Time passed and the days were always the same. In the morning Inga was injected with the red liquid, which made her dizzy and nauseous. In the afternoon she was allowed to walk around, and eventually she was allowed to walk around in the sunlight. She was ordered to bathe every day, which she did gladly. It was a nice reprieve.  
However, as months turned into years, Inga became nocturnal, saving the daylight hours for resting and regaining as much energy as she could. In the day she slept, at night she was tortured, but she always screamed for D with her mind, but never her voice any longer.  
One day, a different vampire came in, and he intrigued her. As the others were raping her as they pleased, he just stood silently and watched, declining every offer to have his way with her. He was very tall, and beautiful. His hair was such a pale blond that is was nearly white and his smooth skin had a slight blue tinge to it. His red eyes were framed with beautiful, long, black lashes. He was like many vampires, but he was different.  
When all the other vampires left, he stayed in the room with her looking at her bruised and battered body standing in a pool of vaginal blood, and Inga figured out why he was so different. He was in love with a human.  
"How can you bear it?" the vampire asked her.  
Inga lifted her head weakly and looked at him. Why was he still here?  
"How can you bear it?" he asked again.  
"Do you know where D is?" she asked in return instead of answering.  
"D?"  
"Where is D? I have to tell him something."  
"The dunpeal hunter?"  
"Yes!" she exclaimed and her eyes suddenly lighted up in a joy that no one could ever know was there. "Have you seen him? Is he all right?"  
"I've seen him," the vampire replied calmly to her frantic questions. "He is fine."  
"Can you deliver a message for me?" Inga pleaded. "It's very important. Please? Please, can you deliver a message?"  
The vampire watched helplessly as red-stained tears streamed from Inga's eyes, and he slowly nodded in consent. He could see that this was more important than anything for her, and he felt obliged to help her.  
"Tell D," she began and tried to stop crying. "Tell D that I'm sorry."  
The vampire was confused, but he continued to listen.  
"Tell D that I'm sorry," she repeated to make sure she was saying the right thing. "I'm sorry. I.I."  
She dropped her head and hid it from the vampire's view and attempted to continue, the rest of the message forced out through the tears.  
"I just wanted to know what it was like to be loved!"  
The vampire stepped back, completely baffled.  
"Its ok if your mad because I left, but I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what it was like to.to love and be loved. I'm not mad that you didn't save me. In fact, I hope that you're much happier now, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please be happy, because you made me happy and gave me what.what I wanted. I.I just wanted to know what it meant to love.and.and.and to be loved back!"  
Inga began to cry so hard that she lost all possibilities of speech. She knew she was becoming a vampire by the color of her tears. It had been about fifty years since she had been captured. The process was taking so long, most likely because she would go into her ultimate form if they tried to change her immediately.  
The vampire just looked at her and tried not to cry himself.  
Inga recovered and looked up, her cheeks stained red and she smiled ever so slightly, but it was for herself. "I wonder if D will keep his promise."  
The vampire turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Inga in her own world. He could stand no more of this.  
"Enjoy her?" Carmen asked from behind him.  
"I could never do that," the vampire replied.  
"Myer, Myer, Myer, she's better than a human," Carmen taunted, which was his favorite thing to do.  
"I will not assist in killing her," Myer replied. "However, eventually he will find you and obliterate you."  
"You'll betray us?" Carmen inquired.  
"No. I'm just stating the fact."  
Myer walked out of the building and got into a beautiful carriage. Inside was a young, beautiful woman with rich, brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" the woman asked and stared at him with those eyes.  
Myer hugged her close and replied softly, "You never realize how precious something is until you see how it can go wrong on another."  
The woman did not understand, but she did not feel the need to, and her only reply was to remain in Myer's arms.  
*I know how she can bear it. She does it for him because deep inside, she knows that she will see him again.* 


	14. Chapter 3, Part II

Chapter 3  
  
It was so troublesome to be without a horse, especially when a parasite kept ranting and raving about heat syndrome. D walked through the desert with the saddle of his killed horse over his shoulder. He was headed for the small town of Gerusha, and he remembered it from seventy years ago.  
He went to buy a horse right away. As he was getting ready to leave, he was apprehended by the sheriff and a few men. A bounty hunter in league with the Marcus Brothers was behind the window, watching the proceedings. She wanted to see what this dunpeal was really like.  
As the sheriff was about to make things nasty, the mechanic who had sold D the horse told them the story about the missing children, whom D had saved with Inga. Once the story was over, he pulled out a giant gun and threatened to shoot the sheriff and his men, causing the small armed force to lower their weapons.  
"Thank you for saving us back then, stranger," Poke, the mechanic, said. "Thank you for saving my brother as well."  
The Sheriff and his men put up their weapons when they realized that he had saved the children, and that Poke was one of them.  
"Where's the woman who was with you?" Poke asked. "She was absolutely beautiful. I would have liked to thank her as well."  
"She's gone," D replied solemnly, but the memory of that job hit him hard. How could he have forgotten about Inga for so long? What the hell was going on?  
"Vampires got her?" Poke asked, not expecting to be given an answer. "What a shame. If I know her though, I'd say she's still alive, so you better hurry up and go save her. You don't find a woman like that every day. Who knows what those vampires will do to her."  
D looked over at the old man, his eyes revealing traces of hope. Inga had to be alive, yes, she had to be. No matter what state she was in, he would find her.  
"Yes, a very strong woman, but I'm not as strong," Poke complained a little and hefted the gun up. "Now get going, I'm getting tired."  
D rode out of the building and the town, going after the carriage. However, only one thing went through his mind. Inga may be alive.alive. 


	15. Chapter 4, Part II

Chapter 4  
  
Snowflakes danced around Inga on the clear night. She was allowed to go outside, as long as she was under the watch of another vampire. This vampire, named Alexi, was one who had also refused to take her forcefully, but that was after he had been watching her for so long. He had a beautiful shock of dark hair and beautiful light, pale blue eyes. He was tall, but not too tall and was just the right body shape--not too bulky and not too lanky.  
However, despite the fact that he had forced himself on her before, she had come to like him as a friend. When it began to get really cold, he had managed to get her a white sheet to wrap herself in for warmth.  
Inga wrapped the white, slightly worn sheet around her and tied it behind her neck so it looked like a loose-fitting, halter top dress. She looked up at the snow and turned her face towards it, the snowflakes giving it little, cold kisses. This was her only joy now.  
Inga skipped over to her favorite column in the ruins and wrapped her arms around it in an embrace. There was nothing particularly special about this column, save that Inga could climb up it if she wanted too. As Inga hugged her column, she looked up at the stars. It was too cold to climb, but she reached out an arm to those stars, trying to reach them. They were still far away, so she stood on her toes and tried, but they were still out of her reach. She fell to her knees and her arms fell lifelessly to her sides, her effort for that night vanquished.  
Inga looked at the column and embraced it again and turned her head to the stars once more. They were so beautiful with their twinkling lights- -so free.  
"I wonder if I'll ever be able to reach those stars," Inga spoke to herself in a silvery voice, but it was more childlike in manner. "It would be so nice there. I could be happy and free! But I don't think I'll ever go to those stars. I'm stuck here, all alone. I wonder when I won't be alone.  
"What would be really nice though would be able to die. Yes, that would be really nice, but I can't kill myself. No, no, no. D would not like that. He would probably be very angry at me, and I don't want D to be angry at me. I have to die a natural death, or be killed in a fair fight.  
"Ah, it's so cold.very cold. What if I get really sick or freeze.that's it! I'll get really sick and die if I go outside too much! It's so cold, that I'll probably eventually die! D won't get mad at me, and it's a natural death, isn't it? Of course it is! I mean, it's not like I can control getting sick. Now I don't have to become a vampire! D will be so happy!"  
Inga's eyes lit up with an insane light. As she continued her rant, red-stained tears froze as they fell down her cheek. It had been decades since she had been captured, and her mind was slowly decaying and slipping away. It was only a matter of time before she was completely gone.  
Alexi always felt sick when he watched Inga's pathetic actions. The way she would reach for the unreachable stars every night and her discussions to herself all made him want to just kill her and end her misery, but then he would be killed as well. He managed to get that sheet for her, but it was so old and worn that she was most likely better off just not wearing anything. However, he felt sorry for her, because ever since he stopped taking her, her heard her scream for D, her dunpeal hunter. However, it was time to bring her back in.  
"It time to go," Alexi called to Inga.  
Inga just turned and looked at him with her violet eyes dulled by sadness, yet lit with a madness long suppressed.  
"You can come back another time," Alexi guaranteed, trying to coax her back. Every night it was the same. She never wanted to leave.  
Inga looked up to the stars, then slowly got up and walked back to the dungeon. Once she got to the door, she took off her sheet and folded it neatly before giving it to Alexi. She walked to her part of the wall and was chained again.  
Inga perked up when she heard Carmen's voice and the rapid clicking of boots. It was time to be hurt, so she got ready and became emotionless, like always. However, as Carmen burst through the door, something caught her attention.  
"What do you mean my mother's dead?" Carmen screamed at a fellow vampire.  
"She's dead," the vampire replied coolly. "She was killed by that famous dunpeal hunter."  
*D.D is close? Will he hear me? Will I see his beautiful face? D.D.please help me. They're going to kill me.* 


	16. Chapter 5, Part II

Chapter 5  
  
"Why did you miss, my heart?" Myer asked D between gasps.  
D pulled his sword from Myer's shoulder and let Charlotte's ring roll onto his sword and into his hand.  
"She's dead," D replied. "The ring is all the proof I need."  
Myer nodded slowly, but then he hissed as he took in a breath and gripped his head. She was screaming again.  
"What is it?" D asked cautiously, just incase it was a trick.  
"Can't you hear it?" Myer asked in disbelief.  
"Hear what?"  
"You can't hear her screaming your name?"  
"What are you talking about, Myer?"  
"She must be screaming in her mind, so only some of us can hear her. God how she's suffering. No one should bear this."  
"You're making no sense, Myer. I think you've gone mad."  
"No D, it is you. The One from Legend is at the mercy of a group of vampires, who are under the leadership of Carmilla's son, Carmen. They do what the please with her, and now she's slowly being turned into a vampire. Every time she is hurt by them, she screams your name, and some of us can hear."  
D was completely confused, but he said nothing and watched Myer go over to the dead Charlotte and pick her up. Once she was in his arms, he turned to D.  
"I may never understand how she can scream your name after all these years, but there is no reason for her to be tied to a man like you, who won't even lift a finger to save her. To think that the thought of seeing you before she dies has kept her alive for sixty years, and has saved some of her mind. I'm warning you, D, that if you don't even try to save her before she's turned, I hope you'll be trapped in this miserable word till the end of time--always alone," Myer concluded and walked towards the ship, ending the conversation between he and D.  
"She's.she's still alive?" D asked, his voice trembling slightly, as well as his body.  
"You know how to find out," Myer replied coldly. "She gave you all the answers."  
Leila watched the scene in disbelief, but the castle began to crumble, and it was time to leave. As she ran with D outside, she noticed the distant look on his pale face. There was so much emotion in it that it seemed frozen in shock. What did Myer mean? What was going on?  
Leila watched the ship fly off to the stars, but D did not watch the fallen couple go. Inga was still alive, and she was still true. Sixty years, what has happened? Why could he not remember her? What was going on?  
Leila did not bother to ask D about what Myer was talking about. The way he moved and looked was beyond comprehension, but she knew it was best to leave it alone. However, he had enough wits to give her a lift to the nearest town.  
Once Leila was gone, D went riding wherever fancied him. He had always been looking for her. He searched the mountains, deserts, islands, and the seas ever since she had been taken from him, yet he never found a trace. However, every so often his memories of her would simply vanish and he would forget about her until she was mentioned to him once more. What on earth was happening?  
D suddenly remembered the necklace and took it from a pouch in his sword belt, but the liquid inside the stone was clear. D did not understand. Could the vampires be blocking any psychological access between him and Inga?  
"They're blocking me," D muttered under his breath. "It's all their fault it's been so long. I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one who touched her."  
That night he slept poorly. He was continuously awakened by the visions of a girl being beaten and raped by vampires, and she was screaming silently, but he could not recognize her. Did he know her? Why did he feel so helpless now?  
The next morning, D had no memory of his dream, nor of his talk with Myer. 


	17. Chapter 6, Part II

Chapter 6  
  
"Wake up, you," one of the vampires yelled to Inga as he walked through the metal door. Most of the vampires still did not know her name, even after all this time, which was an advantage Inga treasured, save for when she was beaten for her silence.  
"You have a guest, so make her feel at home," the vampire ordered before throwing something inside the dungeon.  
A woman was thrown in, and she was fairly young. She wore a red, skin-tight outfit, had short, blond hair, and very large, light blue eyes. Inga watched the woman yell, scream, and bang on the metal door from the shadows.  
After a little, Inga took a peek into the woman's mind to see if this woman had seen D. She was the last adventure of the Marcus Brothers, and she saw D. She watched him fight the vampire who refused to have his way with her--Myer was his name, and she shed a tear as she witnessed their last talk as an unseen phantom, a shadow. She left the woman's mind, not needing to know any more.  
"Stupid vampires," the woman muttered and spat at the door. "Hope they all die soon and just rot in Hell."  
The woman turned away from the door, and she gasped when she was Inga. Inga was cut and bruised all over, except for her face. She was naked and stood in a pool of dried blood. Her arms were chained above her head and her ankles to the wall. Black hair covered her shapely breasts and her head was leaning on her left arm. Yet, despite her sad appearance, she was extremely beautiful with her perfect body and delicate face.  
"Who are you?" Leila asked in fear as she looked into those violet eyes.  
"Is D happy?" Inga asked instead.  
"How do you know him?" Leila asked, calming down a little once she heard Inga's frail voice.  
"That doesn't matter," Inga replied softly. "I just want to know if he's happy."  
"Are you the girl Myer was talking about? The one who calls D's name when the vampires are hurting you, or whatever they do to you?"  
Inga nodded slowly, her head still resting on her arm. Carmen had beaten her after he received news of his mother's death by D. He then raped her, who knows now many times. Inga just closed her eyes and silently creamed for D. After Carmen finished, she performed the abortion spell. She was given a dose of vampire blood before she passed out. She was not allowed to wash that day, nor that month.  
The conversation stopped when Inga heard boots clicking, and in no time Carmen performed his usual entrance and burst through the door. He came alone, which was the way he usually came now. He looked at Inga, then at Leila.  
"A human," he said with a smirk. "A pretty one at that. I'll deal with you later."  
"You look like your mother, and act like her too," Leila retorted back. "I saw a picture o you two, and it would have been real sweet if you weren't so consumed with bloodlust."  
Carmen was not in the mood, so he backhanded Leila, but hit her in the chest and sent her flying into the wall. Once Leila had recovered from the blow, she found Carmen advancing towards her, and he was not happy in the slightest.  
Inga became frantic and she yelled the words which were on the tip of Leila's tongue. "I'm glad D got her. Just shows you that he's going to slaughter you all like the pigs you are."  
"You still haven't had enough?" Carmen screamed and turned to Inga. She had tripped the switch, and Hell was going to break loose.  
"I've had enough of you from the first moment I saw you," Inga replied defiantly. She had to save Leila from his wrath. "You're so boring. Looks like your mom didn't raise you that well. I should talk to her about that. Oh, wait, I forgot, that bitch is dead!"  
Inga began to laugh, even though it was the laugh of one who's mind has been lost, it had the right effect, and Carmen proved the theory. He circled his hands around her wrist and throttled her, making sure he did not strangle her. After giving her a good dose of whiplash, he continued by using her already cut and bruised body as a punching bag. However, he never touched her face.  
Leila watched in horror as Inga was beaten. She could not move, nor utter a sound. She could not turn away, even though every part of her wanted to. Carmen's fury was too overpowering, and to see him taking it out on Inga was--it was too much to see, yet not enough to turn away.  
"Why don't you just accept the truth and realize your precious D is not going to save you?" Carmen demanded. "I'm the only one who will help you. You belong to me!"  
"I belong to D and to D alone," Inga replied proudly, even though her voice was so weak and frail. "He can hate me and never want to look at me again, but I will always be his."  
"He's abandoned you!"  
"I belong to D."  
Carmen could not control himself and he slapped Inga hard across the face, giving her cheek a small cut. He held her face to the cold wall as he pulled down his pants and spread her legs. The rape began, and it hurt. However, Inga just looked at the wall in front of her as the red-stained tears ran down her cheeks. Blood trickled from her cut, and a thin stream of blood poured from the corner of her mouth.  
Carmen finished with a grunt and pushed Inga against the wall, as far away from him as he could. He glared at Leila as he pulled up his pants and zipped them back up before he turned and left.  
Once he was gone, Leila looked at Inga, and the tears would not stop falling. Blood dripped down Inga's legs and she was covered with bleeding cuts and multiple bruises. Leila wondered if she was still alive.  
Leila moved towards Inga's battered body to check, but she stopped when she heard the faint whisper of a chant. Leila believe it to be a miracle she was still alive.  
"Spirits of life, I ask for a favor. Spirits of death, I have something for you to take. If there was a creature created inside me today, take it from me, and save it from life."  
Blood streamed down Inga's legs and became a pool beneath her feet. Her head hung down heavily.  
"Oh, my God," Leila gasped once the blood stopped.  
"It's not really that bad," Inga said softly as she lifted her head. "You wouldn't have been able to handle it."  
"But, you mean he would have done that to me?"  
"He would not have been so rough, but yes."  
Leila fell to her knees and more tears flowed down her cheeks. Who was this girl? More importantly, what was she? She had to be a fallen angel. Anything lower was not right for her.  
"Why did you save me?" Leila asked.  
Inga gave a small, yet warm smile. "D would be mad at me if he could not bring flowers to your grave."  
Leila stopped crying and her eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"  
"I looked into your mind to see if you know D. Please don't be angry. I just need to make sure D is all right. I haven't seen him for so long, so I was wondering if he had changed."  
"Has he?" Leila asked curiously.  
Inga gave another small smile and replied, "He is still as beautiful as when I first saw him. Still beautiful and strong."  
Inga began to cry and the red line on her cheeks grew darker with each tear. She missed D so much. She wanted to see him with her own eyes just once more; just once more before she died. She wanted to make sure he would be fine.  
"Myer was right," Leila whispered aloud to herself. "He does not deserve someone as noble as you."  
"It's not his fault! The vampires are blocking his mind! He can't hear me because of them. They're even giving him temporary amnesia so he won't find me! It's not his fault!" Inga screamed as she defended D.  
"He could have found you if he really wanted to," Leila accused back. "A vampire is not that strong."  
"It's not just one. It was Carmilla as well, but she's dead now. Carmen can keep it up for a while. D just has to break the curse. I wonder if I'll be gone by then."  
"Gone? What do you mean, gone? D will die without you! He needs you with him! I've seen the face he gives when he remembers you!" Leila screamed at Inga.  
"Gone to those stars. I wonder if they're out tonight, shining and glittering."  
Leila was shocked. This girl was perfectly fine, but now she was speaking of start, like Myer. The City of the Night in the stars, where creatures of the night could be free. The vampires were killing her, making her go mad. The memories and thoughts of D were keeping most of her sanity. That was he real reason Inga looked through her mind. She wanted to see D, and keep her sanity.  
"I wonder if I'll be able to see the stars soon," Inga continued as she spoke to herself aloud. "I miss them, like I miss D, but that's a little different. I wonder when I'll see him. I would be so happy. I hope he won't have to kill me. That would be so sad. Maybe I can go to the stars then! I'll wait for D, and then we'll both be happy with the stars, and I'll be able to see him. We'll be happy, just like we were, so long ago."  
Inga's chains rattled as she drifted to sleep. Leila was shocked. This girl, this fallen angel, was worthy of no one. However, Leila made a promise that if she were to escape, she would tell everyone what she saw here, in hope of reaching D. 


	18. Chapter 7, Part II

Chapter 7  
  
The next evening, Inga and Leila were taken outside. Pure, white snow blanketed the ground in a white sheet, and small snowflakes, lighter than feathers, fell from the sky. The atmosphere was beautiful with the ice glistening on the trees, but at the same time, it was so sad. Leila watched as Inga put on the worn, white sheet that a vampire gave her in silence.  
As Inga ran to her favorite column and Leila watched as she climbed to the top and reach for the sky. The scene would have been most comical to those who did not know the situation, but as they would look on, they would see how sadly pathetic the action was. It was nearly sickening, and Leila almost wished she had her gun to put Inga out of her misery.  
"Every time," the vampire who watched the two women noted and shook his head. He was standing next to Leila, but at a distance. "She always reaches for those stars, even if she cannot see them, and the worst part is that she knows that she'll never reach them."  
"You watch her?" Leila asked curiously. Somehow she was not afraid of this vampire. He seemed different.  
The vampire nodded and turned to Leila. "I'm Alexi. Since I'll be your caretaker, if you need anything, just call and I'll see what I can do."  
Leila nodded and replied, "I'm Leila."  
"Pretty name," Alexi voiced.  
"Thank you," Leila replied, nervous from the friendliness. "You don't seem to be like most vampires. You're kind of friendly."  
"I didn't use to be," Alexi confessed and turned to watch Inga lean against the column and talk to herself. "I raped her too, just like the rest. I was just as horrible, but when I was ordered to watch her, that is when I changed."  
Leila looked at Alexi, yet she was still not afraid, despite his confession. He was quite handsome now that she took a good look at him. He had dark, brown hair and the most lovely green-gray eyes. He was a little taller than her, and his body was the perfect size.  
"She's talking to herself again," Alexi complained, but continued to tell his story of how he changed. "That's what really changed me. At first it wasn't so bad, but those conversations she has slowly became more and more complex. I used to think she was completely insane, but now I realize that she knows exactly what's going on."  
"Of course she does," Leila responded sadly, and she turned towards Inga as well. "She knows what's happening to D, and she knows that she'll most likely be changed before she can see him. It's her pathetic hope that she'll see him before that moment. I think that's what is keeping her sane, but how long will it last? I'm skeptical about the amount of sanity she has left. How long as she been here?"  
"I think about, oh, over sixty years at least," Alexi replied casually, as if it was a small amount of time.  
"S. . . si. . . Sixty years a least!" Leila stuttered with wide eyes.  
Alexi nodded calmly. "The vampire blood being injected in her helps keep her alive through all the beatings she's given ritually."  
"At least sixty years," Leila whispered in disbelief.  
"The purest loyalty," Alexi replied as he heard Inga's sobs. "No one alive is worthy of such devotedness. It's a tragedy because he'll probably end up killing her."  
Leila turned to Alexi, her blue eyes filled with sadness. He was probably right. D would end up killing her.  
"It's time to go in now," Alexi called to Inga as he tore his gaze away from Leila's eyes. She was beautiful to him, but if he showed the vampires any attraction towards her, she would be taken away.  
Inga did not move.  
"Come on," Alexi called again. "Time to go in."  
Inga still did not move, and Alexi sighed before he walked towards her. Leila followed, afraid to be left alone.  
When they reached Inga, she was on the ground, leaning against her column. Alexi shook her gently, but she did not stir. She had collapsed from exhaustion.  
"She shouldn't cry so much," Alexi told Leila as he picked Inga up. "Those tears take p a lot of her energy. She's especially weak from what Carmen's been doing to her for the past couple months."  
Leila watched in silence as Alexi picked up Inga's light body and held it close to is own for warmth.  
Without warning, Inga put her arms around Alexi's neck and whispered, "D? Did D come to help me? I'm so happy. Now I don't have to worry about dying now."  
Alexi dropped to his knees and held Inga close to him. She had never done that before, and it was too much to bear. Blood tears ran down his cheeks. Inga's arms dropped from around his neck and she became limp once more, her eyes still closed.  
"Is she--" Leila began to ask.  
"No," Alexi replied quickly. "She's just unconscious. However, if I ever meet this D, I swear I'll give him a good beating for what he's made her go through."  
"She wouldn't like that," Leila commented and lowered herself to Alexi's level. "She'd argue that it wasn't his fault."  
"I don't give a damn!" Alexi screamed and held Inga closer. After all this time watching her, she had become a good friend, and somewhat his child. "I would take her away myself, but she would never be happy. She's become a friend and child to me, and I feel so helpless that I cannot protect her."  
"Alexi," Leila whispered sympathetically. She understood what he was talking about.  
Alexi composed himself and rose to his feet and carried Inga's unconscious body to the dungeon. Leila walked beside him, occasionally looking at the frozen, red tears on Inga's face. She looked as if she was dead, but the steam from her breath proved she was alive.  
Leila helped Alexi chain Inga back up, and the door to the outside was open. The sun had risen, and Leila saw it come through the open door as it crept closer to Alexi.  
"Alexi, the sun!" Leila yelled frantically.  
Alexi looked at the sun, put his hand through the light, then shrugged. "I'm a dunpeal as well. It doesn't bother me."  
"You're a . . ." Leila began to ask, but she stopped from her shock.  
Alexi looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm a dunpeal. I was brought up by vampires, so I'm more like them. Fooled you, didn't I."  
"You cry blood tears though."  
"From growing up with vampires. She cries them as well, but they aren't true blood tears. They've still got some salt water in them. Well, I better get going now. Rest up, you'll need it."  
Alexi took the sheet from Inga's body and shut the door to the outside before he walked out the other one. The door closed silently behind him, and Leila was left in the middle of the room, still in shock.  
For someone who grew up with vampires, he was not so bad. 


	19. Chapter 8, Part II

Chapter 8  
  
It had been a little over a month and Leila felt that she was going to go insane. Inga managed to keep the vampires away from her, but the price was simply too high. It was either a miracle or a curse that she remained alive. Leila had to get out of here, and soon."  
"I'll get you out soon," Inga whispered. "I know you won't be able to stand much more, and I won't be able to protect you for much longer."  
"How are you going to get me out?"  
"Don't worry," Inga replied sweetly. "You just need to promise me that you'll do exactly what I say, when I say it. You must swear that you will not contradict any of it."  
"I promise," Leila whispered, slightly afraid. "May I ask what your plan is?"  
"I'll tell you in telepathy," Inga said quietly.  
*We'll be going outside again soon.*  
Leila looked around to find where Inga's voice was coming from.  
*Stop looking around or you'll give us away. Act somewhat normal, like we are not speaking.*  
Leila obeyed immediately. She was still unsure about the whole telepathy thing, but this was probably the best course of action for plans.  
*Good. By my pillar, hidden under the snow, is a pack of food, supplies, and a few weapons which are very effective against vampires. You will walk with me there and grab them quickly. When I scream, you run for your life. Run straight ahead. You won't have to worry about the vampires. I'll take care of them.*  
"I don't want you to be hurt by them," Leila replied aloud. "You've had to deal with enough since I was brought here."  
"It's my choice," Inga replied. It would hurt more if I could not save you."  
"You asked for Alexi's help," Lela complained.  
"Not enough to get him hurt," Inga replied confidently. "I swear on my sanity and humanity."  
Leila sighed with relief. Her and Alexi had an--attraction towards each other, besides the fact that he was a dunpeal. Inga knew this, and she knew that they had let breeds aside and succumbed to their animalistic instincts, but there was no harm in this. She was actually very happy for them. They looked nice together.  
"Leila," Inga began, but never finished.  
Leila looked up at Inga, her eyes sad, yet relieved that Alexi would be safe.  
Alexi will be fine," Inga finished, changing the topic of what she was going to say. "I won't let anything happen to him."  
Leila smiled slightly. "To think I'm attracted to a dunpeal."  
"Attracted is a slight understatement," Inga replied casually.  
Leila's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"  
"There is nothing wrong with the union between a human and a dunpeal. I'm very happy for you, and I'll try to give Alexi time to see you. . ."  
Leila blushed and replied, "Guess it would be silly to think you would not know."  
Inga remained silent, afraid to tell the secret. She had told Alexi, but Leila still had yet to know. She would tell her later.  
"Rest up," Inga ordered gently. "We initiate our plan when we go out tonight." 


	20. Chapter 9, Part II

Chapter 9  
  
Alexi came in to take Inga and Leila that evening. He closed the metal door behind him and walked up to Leila first and gave her a passionate kiss before he turned and unchained a smiling Inga. She was so happy for them.  
Alexi handed Inga the sheet and she wrapped it around her shoulders. They all walked outside, nervous yet sure that everything would work. They had confidence that Inga would ensure their safety.  
The weather outside was nearly perfect for Leila's escape. It was snowing fairly hard, which would cover Leila's tracks easier, and there was a slight wind. Fortunately, Leila would be running downwind, so the vampires would not be able to pick up her sent.  
The trio slowly walked towards the column, Inga leaning heavily on Alexi's arm and Alexi gripping Leila's elbow lightly with his free arm. They played along with the little ploy.  
Alexi gently threw Inga in to the column, and Inga exaggerated the action with her dramatic, weak fall into the column, then landed on top of the supplies. Leila ran over to "help" her, which was really not needed.  
"These are the supplies," Inga whispered to her. "There is a warm blanket inside and a map. Remember to run when I tell you to, and do not look back. Alexi will pursue you for a little, then he must return. He cannot stay with you."  
Leila nodded sadly, then looked at Alexi. He nodded in agreement to Inga's decision.  
"Don't worry about not seeing him again," Inga said with a small smile. "I promise you will see him soon."  
"How do you know?" Leila asked as a person in love would. She really did love Alexi, even though they only knew each other for a short amount of time.  
Inga smiled and replied quietly, "Because you bear his child."  
Leila looked at Alexi, and h beamed at her proudly. Inga had told him.  
"You know everything, don't you," Leila accused. "How do I know you're not lying?"  
Leila found it hard to believe that she was with child, and she had to make sure it was true. She was afraid that Inga was going to take him for herself, which was a foolish thought, but she could not help but think it.  
However, Inga became distant, and she stared off into the woods and began speaking to herself. "I wonder if I'll ever have D's baby," Inga whispered as softly as the breeze. "It would be a beautiful baby, just like Leila's and Alexi's. They're having a boy, but I would be happy with either a boy or a girl. To bad I'll probably die before I'll ever have D's child. . ."  
Leila hugged Inga tightly and cried a little. She knew now that Inga would never lie about a child, especially in her current state. She was a little upset that Alexi knew before her, but it did not matter now. She would make sure she lived, for Alexi and Inga. She would survive to bear this child.  
"Say good-bye to Alexi," Inga ordered gently once she regained her senses. "You'll be too busy running from him to say it later."  
Leila and Alexi embraced and Alexi kissed her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes, and Alexi gave her a deep kiss before he parted reluctantly from her.  
Inga watched in wise silence. She would make sure Alexi was there for his child's birth, and that he would be around when Leila needed him. She may seem weak, but Inga was still strong enough to save them both.  
As soon as Alexi and Leila parted, Inga ran and attacked Alexi. Alexi was thrown to the ground and pinned, slightly shocked by Inga's actions.  
"Run!"  
Leila remained still in shock, then trembled when she saw the anger, hate, and violence in Inga's violet eyes.  
"Grab the bag and run!"  
Leila awakened from her trance and obeyed.  
*Don't look back.*  
Leila ran for her life. She never looked back as she continued running. She heard screams for help behind her, and she even heard Alexi scream, but she resisted all her urges to turn and continued running. She had to trust Alexi and Inga.  
The other vampires came to Alexi's aide and managed to drag Inga off him, but not without a fight from Inga.  
"The human got away," Alexi shouted as he got up. "I'm going after her. Take care of this one. She's not what she seems."  
*How true.*  
Inga threw the vampires off as soon as Alexi was in the forest and began to fight. She was much stronger now and she fended them off fairly easily with a psychic wave, or mid-air paralysis. She was quite incredible, but she was growing tired. She did not have that much energy.  
The vampires stopped attacking at random and encircled her. Inga was very tired now, and she knew that she was not going to win, but she was at least buying enough time for Alexi and Leila.  
Suddenly, the vampires attacked and forced her to the ground. Two vampires held down her arms and four more held her legs open. Inga continued to struggle, but the effort was futile.  
The first vampire raped her, then the second. The pain shot through her abdomen, nearly blinding in its fury. She stopped struggling and just remained still as each vampire raped her. When they were done, they left Inga on her back, lying in the snow. They knew she was too weak to go anywhere.  
Inga was really too weak to move, and so she remained naked and cold in the snow. She performed the painful abortion spell, and the world went black. She could no longer feel the pain, nor the bloody sheet was lying on. 


	21. Chapter 10, Part II

Chapter 10  
  
Inga did not know how long she remained outside in the snow, but she did not care. All she knew was that when he woke up, she was surrounded by vampires, and then there was darkness once more. She could barely open her eyes, and her exposed skin was numb, but she could slightly feel what was happening to her, and she always managed an abortion spell somehow.  
The snow was finally melting and the spring rains were coming in. The air was warm enough that she could feel some things now, and she felt the rain his her body, sometimes soft as wet kisses, and other times like pellets. She had no strength to move now, and she was always left to lie in the position she was last left in, which was usually on her back.  
One day though, the clouds thundered and she heard the rain splash around her, she heard a voice that she remembered.  
"Oh, my God," the voice said, deeply concerned and in unbelievable shock by the sound.  
Inga tried to open her eyes, but her lids would not respond. She knew this voice, but ho was it? She could not remember.  
"What did they do to you?" the voice cried, and she felt someone drop to their knees.  
*Who is it? I can't remember.*  
"I never thought they would do this," the voice continued and became louder as its owner came closer. "This is too far. I can't believe they didn't kill you. If I had known, I wouldn't have been gone for so long."  
*I think I remember. . .*  
"I had to make sure she would be fine," the voice said.  
Inga felt the warmth of body head next to her. She had to see if she was right, but she could not see. Her eyes would not open. She felt warm, strong arms wrap around her frail body and pull her close. It all felt so familiar.  
"D?" she barely whispered. "Is it," she gasped for air, "you?" she finally finished. Her eyes would not open.  
"It's not D," the voice replied, stained with tears. "It won't be D for a long time."  
*I was wrong. Des that mean I'm all alone? I no longer know the voice that I thought was so dear? Why am I so sad now? Why does it hurt so much to know I won't see him for a long time? It's been so long, yet why do I hope?*  
"It's Alexi. I've come back."  
*Alexi. . .a dunpeal who loves a woman who is bearing his child. Why am I so sad about this? Why does t make me feel so, undutiful? I don't understand! Why can't I understand? Why do I want to cry? Why can't I cry?*  
"It's going to be fine. You'll see D again, I know you will. Just hold on a bit longer."  
*I live for him, yet why does this feeling in my heart bother me? Why do I feel I will never see him again?*  
"If you can't live for him any more, then live to protect me and Leila. We need your help. Please."  
"I will live," Inga whispered brokenly, "for you and Leila, and the sad hope of seeing D before I die. . ."  
"Thank you," Alexi whispered in reply though the tears. "Sleep now. I'll take you inside."  
Inga felt herself be lifted by Alexi and carried elsewhere. A couple minutes later, she could no longer feel the rain on her skin. The air was a bit warmer as well, and she figured that she was inside now.  
"I have to chain you," Alexi told her, and she nodded slightly in reply.  
Alexi supported Inga on his shoulder as he chained her wrists. Those chains held up her weak body as he chained her ankles. However, Alexi changed his mind and unchained her. He lifted her in his arms once more and carried her out of the dungeon. Inga did not know where she was going, but it did not matter now, nor did she care. It was warm and dry here.  
After a little, she heard a voice that was not Alexi's.  
"Where are you taking the toy?"  
"She needs a warm bath," Alexi replied.  
"Your turn to have fun with her? You've been gone a while, so I don't blame you. Mind if I watch?"  
"She can't even open her eyes. What fun can there be if you can't know whether she's awake or sleeping? Besides, she smells anyway."  
"You've got a point. She's been outside for the past two months."  
"What did Carmen say to that?"  
"He's out. Said something about talking to the Barbaroy and finding a pretty mortal to play with since this one's being so stubborn."  
"That explains it."  
"Did you grab the human?"  
"She managed to get away. This one was most likely helping to hide her."  
The strange vampire laughed, and Alexi laughed with him.  
"Have fun bathing," the vampire yelled to Alexi as he walked away.  
"Always do," Alexi replied in the same manner.  
Inga felt her body being transported once more. A short time later, she heard the soft sound of running water.  
"Here we are," Alexi said. "Time for a nice, warm bath."  
Inga waited as Alexi gently set her down in the warm tub. The head of the water stung slightly, but it then subsided and loosened up her tight muscles. Eventually, the water feels so nice and soothing, and Inga slowly became reanimated.  
*This feels so familiar Where have I felt this before? I remember being with someone like this.*  
Alexi let Inga's head rest on his arm as her body soaked up the warmth from the tub. He could not believe the vampires would do this to her. This price was far too high for him and Leila to be safe. He would not tell Leila about this next time he saw her. She would never forgive herself.  
*Who was it? Why do I feel so sad about it? I'm so lost. If it is a happy memory, then why am I so sad?*  
Inga opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bathing room, alone with Alexi. Her head was resting against something soft, and she looked for it's source, and saw Alexi. This was not the person from her memory. That person was gone.  
"You're waking up," Alexi observed aloud and he was relieved.  
Tears stained with blood trickled down Inga's cheeks as she looked up at him.  
"Where is D?" she asked in a child-like manner. "D is supposed to be here, not you."  
"He won't be here for a little," Alexi replied softly. He was amazed that Inga had her voice back.  
"You're lying," Inga accused back. "D is never coming back. He's gone. He's never going to come and save me. He's forgotten! I'm by myself now! Don't lie to me!"  
Alexi could not reply to the accusation. She was probably right. She was alone now.  
"I have to think that way," Inga continued. "I can't put such a large burden on D. I can't depend on him to save my mind and human self. He's gone now, moved on. It's been over sixty years. I must move on. D would have wanted me to move on.  
"No, I'm still carrying my hope! I have to stop! D is gone, he's gone!"  
Inga cried harder than she ever had before. Alexi wrapped his other arm around her and held her in a friendly embrace. He knew she was forcing herself to forget, but no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to. He wondered what would happen if D ever did come back.  
"Don't cry," Alexi whispered. "There's no point in crying for no one. He won't be around to see them and to comfort you. Besides, you're alone now. There's no one to cry over."  
Inga could not stop crying. It hurt too much, and it always would. D would always haunt her mind. She would never be able to scream his name for help again. . . 


	22. Chapter 11, Part II

Chapter 11  
  
It had been another sixty years after Leila had escaped with her and Alexi's unborn child. She had given Alexi a son, just like Inga had predicted. He had grown up well and had started his own family. However, as time passed, Leila became old and frail, but Alexi still loved her, and he continued to visit.  
Alas, it was a sad day for Alexi. Leila was gone, taken by time, to which he was immune. As Alexi watched Inga outside, he constantly looked at a picture of his beloved Leila. He missed her so much. However, his granddaughter looked just like her, so in a way, Leila was still with him.  
Inga had been sick lately and was having another one of her coughing fits. It was winter once more in the mountains. Inga was on her knees in the snow, a few feet from Alexi. He walked over to make sure she was all right when she suddenly gave a mad scream of delight.  
"I'm going to die!" she screamed happily. "Look! Look! I'm going to die!"  
Inga showed Alexi the palm of her hand. There was fresh blood on it. Alexi looked back at her face and saw the blood stain on her chin. Her eyes were those of one who was insane.  
"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Inga screamed happily and danced around.  
She was filled with so much energy that it was frightening. She somersaulted in the air and performed a number of gymnastic tricks. She leapt and spun in a dance and ran around, all the time screaming, "I'm going to die! I'm finally going to die!"  
She ran to her favorite column and suddenly collapsed. Alexi sighed and walked towards her fallen body when he stopped in his tracks upon sight of a dark figure which appeared from behind the column. Alexi watched warily as the figure fell to its knees and reached out to touch Inga's face.  
"Don't touch her," Alexi threatened.  
The figure looked at him, and Alexi was suddenly hit with a revelation.  
"You're D?"  
The figure nodded.  
"How did you find her?"  
"Leila's granddaughter told me," D replied in his deep, calm, and quiet voice. "She freed my mind from the spell, and not too soon. She's almost changed."  
"She's not changed yet? Amazing."  
"Inga," D whispered to her and turned his attention as he held her in his arms. "Everything will be fine now. Just hold on a bit longer."  
"D. . ." Inga whispered subconsciously.  
"Shhh," D replied. "I'm here. I won't leave you again. I'll kill every last one that hurt you."  
D wrapped his cape around her cold, frail body and held her close. Alexi watched in shock. This was D? This was the man who had the purest loyalty? Alexi could not see how this man was Inga's savior, but as he looked on, he realized how in silent understanding.  
"How did my granddaughter break the spell?" Alexi asked, and slipped a little.  
"Your granddaughter?" D asked suspiciously and held Inga closer.  
"I wonder if Leila and Alexi are happy with their new baby. . ." Inga murmured. ". . .too bad I'll never have D's baby. . ."  
D hugged Inga closer. He rocked back and forth to soothe her restless dreaming.  
"I remember that," Alexi said as he continued watching. "That's when she told Leila she was having my son."  
D looked up at Alexi. "So you loved each other? You did not force yourself on her?"  
"Never to Leila," Alexi replied. "I protected her from the other vampires so they couldn't get to her."  
"But not Inga," D noted.  
"She. . .it was to large of a price to pay for me and Leila to be happy. Too large a price. . ." Alexi replied solemnly and hung his head.  
"She always was noble and faithful to those she cared for," D responded with a small smile. "I'm so proud that she's with me."  
"So how did you find her after 120 years?" Alexi asked.  
"Your granddaughter came to me after Leila's funeral. I was there to keep a promise I made to her. She told me that her grandmother said, 'If you ever see that man, you have to tell him this. I've seen what her loyalty towards you has done. It's nearly killed her. I understand hw she can love you, but I swear that if you have to kill her as a vampire, I will make your unworthy life a miserable Hell. She's barely alive now, and after so long, she still screams your name.'  
"After that, my mind was suddenly opened, and all those years of Inga's screams hit me. I thought my head would split. Once I recovered, I asked where she was. Your granddaughter said she was here--the old ruins in 'Carmilla's Mountains'."  
"Good girl," Alexi whispered and smirked.  
"Can you care for her one more day?" D asked.  
"She'll be completely turned tomorrow," Alexi replied.  
"I know. That's why I need you to take care of her a little longer. All the vampire's be there to watch, right?"  
Alexi nodded.  
"And the leader?"  
Alexi nodded, then gave a one-sided grin.  
D kissed Inga's forehead gently before reluctantly leaving her, but knowing that she was in capable hands. 


	23. Chapter 12, Part II

Chapter 12  
  
The next night, Carmen came to see Inga. He was dressed in black and gold and wore a black cloak, which was trimmed with gold. The rest of the vampires were merely clad in all black. Inga watched with her violet eyes as the vampires filed in.  
"It's time," Carmen announced to Inga with a smile on his lips. "It is time for you to become one of us."  
Inga said nothing, for there was nothing to say.  
"Unchain her and take her to the circle," Carmen ordered his closest vampires.  
Four vampires came up and unchained her gently, which was a pleasant change for once. They helped her walk outside into the circle, which resembled Stonehenge. They led her to a large, stone slab in the center and placed her on top of it. They chained her wrists above her head, then shackled her ankles. The final adornment was the steel collar which was attached to the slab and clasped around her neck.  
There was no way Inga could escape. As the coldness of the stone seeped into her flesh, she could sense that this was the end.  
"It's been over a century since you've began your journey with me into becoming a full vampire," Carmen announced. "Tonight you become on of us."  
The vampires cheered and their roars resounded throughout the ruins. Inga thought her head would burst from the sound.  
Carmen walked to Inga and caressed her cheek with his hand. His blood red eyes stared at her adoringly.  
"My blood will complete your transformation," Carmen whispered in her ear.  
Suddenly, Carmen forced Inga's mouth open slightly and slowly bent down to kiss her. Inga struggled to turn her head, but Carmen's grip was too strong. She watched helplessly as Carmen bit his tongue to put some blood into that kiss.  
Black clouds covered Inga's beautiful stars and they rumbled in expectation. Inga could feel that she was going to die, as a human  
Inga closed her eyes and braced against the transformation. However, as she awaited, she heard a commotion and felt Carmen's presence be pushed aside. She opened her eyes, and suddenly, a dark figure took the place of Carmen and gave her the dreaded kiss, but it was different. There was blood in that kiss, but I was so sweet and delicious. She sucked on the tongue, not wanting to let the taste escape her. The figure did not stop her, but actually encouraged her to continue.  
The roar from the vampires, nor the crash of the thunder, could end that kiss. Carmen had been defeated, but he was not wiling to give up quite yet. He pulled out his sword and prepared to attack the intruder who had ruined a century of hard, careful, precise work.  
The kiss finally ended and the figure parted, somewhat reluctantly it seemed. A bold of lightning flashed behind the figure, and Inga saw the long, brown hair cascading over the broad, strong shoulders she saw in her dreams, and the figure that she had all but forgotten.  
"D," she whispered in disbelief. Was this real? Was she dreaming once more?  
The figure suddenly darted away and Inga heard steel clash with steel. She turned her head towards the sound and tried to see what was happening. Her vision was limited, but she knew that the vampires were fighting D. The agonized screams of the vampires as they feel to his sword rang through the grounds.  
Her concentration was broken when a vampire suddenly appeared next to her, ready to kill her as she lay immobile. She was about to scream when the vampire's head toppled and his body collapsed to the ground. Behind the body was a grinning Alexi. She gave him a small smile in return and watched as he defended her from any other vampires.  
The screams of the vampires diminished slowly in time, and Inga could hear D's and Alexi's heavy breathing. However, it was all broken when Alexi screamed.  
"Traitor!" Carmen yelled from behind Alexi.  
Alexi choked as he tried to grab for the blade that impaled him through the chest.  
"Alexi!" Inga screamed and tried to break her restraints vainly.  
Alexi managed to look at Inga as he feel to the ground, and he smiled slightly as he whispered, "Leila's waiting."  
Inga shed a tear and the red stain fell freely down her cheek. He had been her only friend and protection, and how he was gone. She hoped he was happier now, but there was no time to grieve at the moment. Carmen was currently consumed by bloodlust, and he was deadly.  
"You ruined it!" Carmen screamed in a new rage and spun around to face D. "I worked so hard to make her mine, and you ruined it!"  
D slowly advanced towards Carmen and replied, "She was never yours to begin with."  
"I've taken her so many times that she might as well be mine," Carmen taunted back.  
"Against her will, every time," D replied coldly. "Inga is mine by her own choice."  
Carmen screamed with pure rage and charged towards D. D charged as well and met Carmen head on. Inga could not see them fight, but she could hear their grunts and occasionally she could see sparks from where their swords clashed. She prayed with every fiber of her being that D would be the victor.  
However, the clash stopped and they began to speak once more, but the breathing of both men was heavy.  
"You think she still loves you after one-hundred and twenty years?" Carmen asked, trying to get D to lose any hope. "You've abandoned her for so long, so what makes you think that she'll remain with you?"  
"A promise," D began, "and I did not abandon her. You kept me away."  
D had had enough and he let the vampiric powers inside him out and slammed Carmen into the ground. He slowly used some psychic powers to continue to crush him into the hard, cold stone."  
"You'll regret ever hurting her," D stated through his now fanged teeth. "Fell all the pain she had to endure!"  
D used his power to fling Carmen through the pillars that surrounded the grounds. Once Carmen had gone through them all, D let him drop suddenly, allowing gravity to assist in creating the proper force for the impact. Carmen slowly rose, bleeding from various places. He knew it was the end. This was it. He watched in terror as D walked towards him, power emanating from the dunpeal's every step. When D was close enough, he slapped Carmen across the face, sending the fallen vampire spinning to the ground.  
"Now," D said with hate in his eyes, "you join your mother."  
D plunged his sword through Carmen's heart and twisted the blade, making it more painful. Carmen's body shuddered, then evaporated into a mist, which was his spirit. D's parasite sucked him up, and the fight ended. D was the victor.  
D calmed down and slowly walked towards Inga, using his sword as a walking-stick. She was so happy to see him, and her violet eyes took in every aspect of him as he came closer, always taking in new details that she may have been unable to see. D finally reached her, and he used his sword to shatter her bonds. For her neck adornment, he used his vampire strength to pry it open and break it off from its stone base and threw the two pieces aside.  
D sat on the stone altar and gathered Inga into his arms. It had been so long since he had held that slender frame, and too long that he had gone without the touch of that soft, pale skin. He could not help himself as he kissed her shoulders, neck, lips, face, hair, and anything else that was close. She was finally with him--in his arms where she belonged, all the while whispering her name over and over again, as if it were the most beautiful sound he could ever utter from his mortal lips.  
Inga wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled slightly as her nearly pure blood tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so happy. D had come back, but most importantly, she was home. She could not think of any other place she'd rather be at that moment.  
D stopped pressing her to him so he could see her face, and his dark eyes stared into her violet eyes. He gently brushed away her raven hair from her face with his fingertips, but he could not escape her violet gaze. He embraced her once more, making sure that he was not dreaming, and if he was, that the dream would never be able to escape him again.  
"It's been too long," Inga whispered as she pressed close to his warmth.  
"I know," D replied in his beautiful voice and kissed the top of her forehead. "It's been far too long, but I won't allow it to happen again. I'm never leaving you."  
Inga looked up into his beautiful eyes, and he stared back into her almond-shaped ones. He missed looking into them, but his old habits remained intact as a hand gently caressed her soft cheek as the other pulled her body close. As he gently guided her to him, Inga came willingly, and their lips finally met in a passionate kiss that made everything around them vanish.  
There comes a time when lust takes due control, and there is no point to quell it. The two lovers were finally reunited, and nothing could stop this second consummation of their union, and so, for the rest of the night, they slept in each others arms with an experience which reminded them of one they had many years ago, when they first knew the passion of each other's embrace. . . 


End file.
